Numb below the rain
by Punky Marie Evans
Summary: "Tan diferentes pero tan iguales, somos almas gemelas y nadie lo puede negar. Nadie nos comprende, nadie nos escucha y nadie nos protege de nosotros mismos, somos a lo que se llama marginados, seremos excluidos pero nos tenemos el uno al otro ¿Verdad?   "
1. Chapter 1

**H**ola lectores ¿Como se encuentran? Bueno, empezando quiero contar que quiero empezar a escribir una historia que no tendrá menos de siete capítulos. Tengo que aclarar que estoy un poco, muy, nerviosa ya que es mi primera historia larga y no se realmente como me va a ir (;_;) *_Respira y exhala* _Espero que le guste D: y si no les gusta, pueden pegarme T_T HAY DIOS Dx! Bueno lean...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Numb below the rain **

~**T**his worl will never be what i expected~

.

**G**ire nuevamente en la cama tratando de buscar alguna posición cómoda para poder dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Lleve mis manos hacía mi celular para verificar la hora. Suspire al darme cuenta de que eran ya las cinco de la madrugada, en pocas horas comenzaría un nuevo día, pero pensándolo mejor ¿Ya había comenzado... o no?

Otro día sin cerrar mis ojos y viajar a ese mundo que yo tanto añoraba, donde mis sueños más bizarros y locos se hacen realidad "_¿Sera que la misma adolescencia provoca que ya no sueñe y duerma con tranquilidad como antes lo hacía?_ "Pensé. En fin la vida a veces no es un color de rosa como todos lo deseamos. Otra vez seria tener que tomar alguna pastilla para que mi dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

Me di vuelta para quedar boca abajo en la cama, con mis dos brazos hice contrapeso para poder estirarme "_Dios, si sigo viviendo de esta manera moriré en cualquier momento" _Me levante de mi lecho para luego colocarme las pantuflas de color negro

"_Mi color favorito" _

Baje las escaleras eludiendo pasar al baño para poder asearme. Me encontraba algo mareada ya que seguramente necesitaba mi batería del día, el café humeante que tan delicioso me salía; me fije en la ventana que había a un lado de la escalera para poder ver como estaba el tiempo, la abertura tenía pequeñas gotas dibujadas que se escurrían con lentitud.

"_Amaba esos días" _Pose mi mano sobre la superficie de este y observe el cielo gris de aquella mañana, el sol teñía algunas nubes más cercanas del alba de blanco, ciertos nubarrones tenían la textura y la asimilación de un boceto artístico por sus formas tan maravillosas. Abrí la ventana con rapidez, aspire con fuerza el aire puro y limpio cerrando mis ojos "_Es tan exquisita esa fragancia a tierra mojada"_

Me detuve un momento para observar el paisaje para seguidamente bajar las escaleras con tranquilidad, doble por la curva que daba para bajar las escaleras y entre en la cocina donde me esperaba Spirit, mi padre. Oculto entre las páginas de un diario, bebía un cappuccino de vainilla que tanto le gustaba, sus facciones se hallaban cansadas del arduo trabajo que tuvo ayer, debajo de sus ojos había una gran mancha negra que lo envolvía.

— ¿Problema para dormir? — Lo mire sin expresión y asentí mientras tomaba el agua caliente que él ya había hecho calentar para arrojarlo dentro de la cafetera, tome un pan tostado, le vertí un poco de mermelada de frambuesa y me lo comí esperando el liquido color tierra que hoy me serviría para lograr "sobrevivir" y terminar mi día en "paz" Oí la cafetera chiflar advirtiéndome que el café ya estaba listo. Lo vacié en una de mis tazas color crema y lo agarre con las dos manos, absorbiendo el calor que emanaba.

Me senté al frente de él y me bebí mi desayuno acompañado de una tostada que se encontraba algo húmeda _"Maldito Spirit que no guarda las cosas"_ Maldije.

—El otro día me han llamado de la escuela y me dijeron que nos has ido nuevamente— "_Malditos, malditos lo que le han dicho esto, les tirare pintura luego a los preceptores_".

— ¿Y? — pregunte con total desinterés. "_¿Por qué se está preocupando ahora que vaya o no a la escuela? Seguramente, al levantarse, se a golpeado la cabeza"._

— ¿Como que "y"? — Con una voz grave trato de imitar mi voz, algo que realmente era chistoso, pero lamentablemente, no era el momento para poder reírse. —Debes ir a la escuela, Maka—

—No me agrada ese lugar, Spirit—

—Dime papá, hija— suplico viéndome a los ojos. Sus manos estaban a centímetros de la mías con el pensamiento de querer agarrarlas y hacer una escena de película en donde padre e hija se reconciliaban y vivían felices para siempre. Las aleje arrastrándolas en la mesa, apoyándolas en mis piernas.

—No te diré Papá, Spirit— respondí con énfasis — Y no, no existiré a la escuela por qué no me gusta el ambiente en el cual estoy, agregando que estoy más sola que un perro debajo de la lluvia— Mis dientes apretados contenían el enojo y mis manos sujetas a mi piyama reprimían esas ganas de golpear la mesa.

"_No me comprender y nunca lo harás"_

Resopló cerrando sus ojos y negando la cabeza representando toda su decepción.

—Realmente me desilusionas— mis ojos se sobre cerraron — ¿Tiene las notas más altas de tu clase y todo lo perderás por qué sobrepasas la ausencia en clase? — Pregunto angustiado. —Realmente es estúpido.

Un golpe agudo llego a mi corazón, empuñe mis manos y evite su rostro por simples momentos para observar la lluvia caer.

"_Desearía estar en otro lugar_"

Sonreí sorprendiendo a mi progenitor y lo mire a la cara encarándolo.

—Es una costumbre que desilusione a la gente— Antes de que él agregara algo a la conversación, corrí hacía la puerta abriéndola con rapidez y fuerza, permitiendo que algunas gotas mojaran el piso de madera, delineando sombras de manchitas redondas.

Lo último que pude oír de su voz fue el gritar de mi nombre, llamándome, no voltee en ningún momento, quería correr, quería bañarme y dejar que la impureza que me envolvía, de algunas o otra forma, se alejara de mí.

Mis piernas me dolían y la ropa con la que dormía, ahora, se atinaba empapada, la lluvia recorría mi rostro como una caricia que me recorría de pies a cabeza, realmente me sentía un poco en paz. La gente me observaba al pasar viéndome, algunas, con asco y otras con lastima, realmente no me intereso.

Me senté en la vereda mirando la lluvia, cogí una hoja muerta y comencé a jugar con ella.

"_La vida a veces realmente es difícil. Al crecer este mundo cambia, lo vez con otros ojos, que ya no están llenos de esa inocencia que manteníamos de niños. El mundo nunca será lo que me esperaba"*_

No sabía si estaba llorando o era la misma tormenta. Mi cuerpo estaba frío y tenía ganas de devolver todo lo que había comido, me oville apretujando mi estomago tratando de no vomitar y cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte que pude deseando desaparecer del lugar.

Entonces, no sé cuantos minutos pasaron, cuando sentí una mano colocarse en mi hombro, levante mi rostro para mirar a esa persona, las gotas ya no me mojaban ya que el paraguas me protegía. Un muchacho muy atractivo, alto y de figura delgada; con el cabello blanco y ojos rojos me miraba con rostro triste.

— ¿Quién eres? — Me sorprendí al oír mi voz. Era ronca y sin vida.

—Soul Eater— Respondió con lentitud agachándose a un lado mío —Voy a la misma clase que tú.

—Oh— conteste solamente — ¿No deberías ir a la escuela?— Pregunte con obviedad.

— ¿Tu no deberías acompañarme? — _"Auch jaque mate, makita"_

—Chico listo— conteste con una sonrisa —Gracias por el paraguas, realmente tenía frio.

Su rostro se ensombreció y pareció llenarse de preguntas, miro a la calle y pareció primero querer razonar la primera pregunta decente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Suspire apoyándome de un hombro y sonreí irónicamente.

—Escapando de casita— Lo mire viendo su rostro que parecía comprender ya ese problema, se acomodo a mi lado de una manera realmente "cool".

— ¿Eres la chica que tiene muy buenas notas pero por las faltas van a expulsar? —

Una risa sonora escapo de mi garganta. "¿_Así que era conocida por ello?" _Limpie mi frente mojada llevándome el flequillo para atrás. "_Que estúpido"._

—Digamos que sí, discúlpame si no te reconozco es qué, bueno, tu sabes. Al no asistir demasiado— _"¿Era demasiado obvio, no?"_

—No hay problema— argumento él — ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? —

Lo mire impresionada, ni siquiera lo conocía y ¿ya me invitaba a ir a tomar un café? Al ver mi rostro comprendió lo que quería decir y agrego…

—Aunque seamos desconocidos, somos colegas del mismo curso ¿No crees que puedo invitarte por lo menos una vez? —

Asentí pero recordé que estaba toda sucia y mojada, la gente del lugar no me dejaría pasar ya que pensaría que era una indigente intentado entrar para pedir dinero a la gente que comía o peor, robar el banquete de estos.

—Estoy mojada y sucia, pensaran que soy una indigente—

El me miro completamente y se detuvo un momento para pensar que hacer, sus ojos se abrieron ante la idea y sus dedos chasquearon. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sacarse la campera marrón que tenía puesta para luego pasármela por lo hombros.

— ¿!P-PERO QUE HACES? — pregunte en un grito al sentir la calentura del ropaje, no quería mojar su campera, parecía ser de gran valor y no me apetecía ensuciarla. Él sin hacerme caso me levanto de la cadera (un poco más arriba) yo me mantuve rígida todo el rato, me arreglo un poco el cabello, acomodándomelo detrás de la oreja y me arreglo la campera para luego cerrarla hasta el pecho.

—Ya estas— digo con aire despreocupado —Vamos— empezó a caminar por la calle, yo trataba de alcanzarlo pero el peso de las pantuflas me hacía caminar un poco más lento, cuando me dispuse estar de su lado le agarre del brazo para detenerlo.

—Tu campera… ¿Por qué? — Conteste agitada, su rostro calmo volteo a verme y levanto los hombros queriendo decir que era muy obvio.

—Tengo muchas de esas, quédatela si quieres— Sugirió retomando el camino, ensancho una sonrisa y señalo a un café/bar que se hacía llamar "El gato negro"* Desde afuera ya se podía notar que su entorno era muy cálido, tenía un pequeño techito rojo que en uno de sus lados tenía un circulo blanco, en su interior tenía un amigable gatito negro y un gran ventanal mostraba detalladamente el interior de este. La casa mantenía intacto el estilo de un almacén elegante: mostradores y vitrinas de roble y fresno Italiano, arañas holandesas de bronce, sillas y mesas de un hermoso y brillante color mostaza, y una gran escalera de madera oscura que te llevaba al baño.

Caminaron unos pasos y entraron al interior del lugar, un tintineo les dio la bienvenida. El interior de la tienda estaba invadido por un cautivante aroma, muchos de los amables vendedores les dieron un saludo a ambos y los acomodaron a un lado del gran ventanal que daba a la calle.

—Buenos días— un camarero vestido con fineza se acerco a nosotros con gran cordialidad — ¿Ya tienen pensado lo que iban a pedir o quieren que vuelva en un momento? — Soul negó con la cabeza y pidió dos cafés, me pregunto si quería alguna cosa para acompañar, algo que negué, el camarero escribió lo que hacía dicho Soul y se alejo con una sonrisa.

Esperamos unos minutos, cuando el camarero llego con el pedido, olisquee la taza de cerca y un riquísimo olor a café de grano puro salió de esta. Hablamos del colegio, al parecer teníamos mucho en común ya que los dos lo detestábamos; le conté sobre el problema con mi padre y al parecer compartía aquello también, parecíamos dos almas gemelas que se conocían hace tanto años que nuestra charla fue fluida y sin incomodidades.

Fue una tarde de puro placer siendo yo misma con aquel extraño que nunca había conocido o hablado ¿Por qué con él era yo misma, siendo feliz y estando cómoda? Ninguno de los dos fue a clases algo que no nos importo mucho, la lluvia comenzó a convertirse en una llovizna, algo que provoco que Soul y yo saliéramos de la tienda.

—Volveré aquí, me cae muy bien la gente— dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el albino cogió el paraguas para luego taparnos a los dos, caminamos unas cuantos pasos para regresar a nuestro punto de encuentro.

Nos colocamos uno al frente del otro y nos observamos.

—Promete que mañana iras a la escuela—

—Lo prometo—

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa? —

—Ya te eh dicho que no— conteste con una sonrisa.

—Bien, por suerte la lluvia ya se detuvo. Espero que mi padre no se haya enterado que falte a clases, tengo un hermano muy chusma.

Reí ante eso y me abrigue con la campera de Soul.

—Nos vemos mañana, chico blanco—

—Nos vemos mañana, señorita lluvia—

Nos sonreímos y nos dimos un apretón de manos, giramos en nuestro eje y empezamos a correr a nuestras casas sin mirar para atrás.

"_Te conocí hoy, Soul, y te di una parte en mi corazón. Espero que no me defraudes_"

.

.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta acá, es que o:<p>

a) Te gusto la historia!

b) Te pareció una mierda total y no te gusto nada, pero querías saber cómo terminaba ._.

Si has elegido la opción "a)" esta es mi respuesta: ¿TE GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SÍ, ME COSTO UN POCO TENER QUE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA! Además de eso ya son las 5:00 de la mañana en mi país ¿Por qué será que la inspiración solo me llega a la madrugada? Ok, no interesa eso ahora. Quiero contarte que esta semana estoy estudiando para rendir matemáticas (I HATE YOU, NUMEROS) así que me demorare a escribir el segundo capítulo, pero no tanto :) Muchichichisimas gracias por leerme DX.

Si has elegido la opción "b) esta es mi respuesta: Lo hice con deseo que te gustase ;_; PERDÓN SI NO TE GUSTO D:! Lograre que el próximo capítulo te agrade más! Y si no es el siguiente, o el próximo y así sucesivamente T_T Espero que entiendas que lo escribir a las 5:00 de la mañana (NO ES EXCUSA ;_;) :c.

**.  
><strong>

Deja tu reviews con la respuesta, recuerda que la opinión del lector es muy importante para el escritor.


	2. Chapter 2

**H**ola señoras y señores! ¿como han estado en esta semana? Pues yo muy bien, estudiando (como ya aclare en el capítulo anterior) Me tome un día para poder comenzar con la segunda parte de esta historia y otro para tener que terminarlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Numb below the rain<strong>

**.**

~**S**e reían de mi porque soy diferente, y yo me reía de ellos porque son todos iguales~

**.**

**.**

**M**is manos sudaron fríamente cuando presencie el gran edificio en frente de mi pequeña persona, la gente me chocaba y empujaba para entrar a él, ninguno se detenía a voltear a verme o simplemente para disculparse ya que eran zombies de lo corriente, ya sus días eran una rutina así que ¿Para qué preocuparse si ser humano? Específicamente hablando.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme fue cuando recordé aquella promesa.

Le había hecho caso, había confiado en él lo suficiente para ahora, aunque mi razón lo negara, llamarlo "amigo". A veces llegaba a sorprenderme a mí misma. A veces no. Las personas podemos llegar a confiar en alguien cuando estamos desesperado _"pero ¿Yo estoy desesperada? ¿Cuántos años estuve en soledad sobreviviendo con mi corazón ennegrecido y negativos pensamientos?"_

Mire nuevamente el lugar diciéndome entre entrar o largarme de ahí

"_Amigo"_ Repitió una voz en mi cabeza una y otra vez en forma de eco _**"**__Amigo… ¿Soul?" _Me invadió una sensación completamente extraña para mí, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Sentí que estaba feliz, feliz por tener mi primer amigo real, alguien en que confiar, alguien con quien hablar y alguien con quien compartir un cariño eterno.

"_¿Qué perdería si hoy asistía?" _

Fue entonces cuando di mis primeros pasos con seguridad subiendo los escalones de mármol, abrí la puerta con rapidez y camine hasta mi casillero. Muchas de las personas que hablaban o caminaban hacía sus trayectos se me hacían puramente irreconocibles, simples desconocidos.

"_Cuantas veces no había acudido a la escuela?" _ Avance un poco mas y me encontré con mi casillero, fue en aquel momento cuando toco la campana que daba el aviso de que las clases habían comenzado. Deje mi bolso en el piso con rapidez y comencé a teclear mi cable, cuando me percate de que no me la acordaba. Empecé a entrar en desesperación cuando capte que el pasillo estaba vacío.

"_Oh genial, Makita, tu primera clases de este mes y ya llegas tarde". _

Ante la desesperación y la laguna que contenía mis recuerdos debajo del agua fría, levante y patee con un gran golpe seco la puerta de este; el golpe llego a mi espina dorsal. Maldije con odio y me alivie un poco al ver como la puertita se abría. Cogí todos los libros que necesitaba para esa clase e inicie una carrera hasta mi meta "El salón 196"

A un lado de mi cuerpo, nació una punzada que titilaba con rapidez, mis piernas me dolían dando a saber que mi resistencia estaba muy patéticamente debajo de su nivel. Di la vuelta a la última curva y encontré la puerta marrón que mostraba un gran "196" en colores negros. Levante mi cuello para tener altura y ver por la ventanilla, verifique si él ya estaba adentro, y para mis peores horrores, ya se encontraba dando clase.

"_Oh no" _Camine con lentitud hacía la puerta y me arregle el pelo y la ropa que llevaba puesta, llegue a esta y toque con delicadeza dos golpecitos en su superficie esperando a que alguien abriera. Escuche unos ruidos detrás de esta para luego ver como la puerta se habría dejándome divisar al profesor de ciencias.

—Franken Stein— susurre con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas muy juntas.

—Maka Albarn— sonrió socarronamente — ¿Cómo está tu padre? —

—Bien— conteste —Dice que lo espera en mi casa mañana a la noche.

—Oh, genial— me miro detenidamente de arriba abajo cuando agrego — ¿Vienes de visita? —

—Vengo a la clase, Stein— hable entre dientes sintiendo la mirada de todos mis "compañeros, si así se hacían llamar.

—Soy profesor, Maka y haber déjame pensarlo— Puso un dedo en su boca y giro sus ojos pensativo, se alejo un poco de la puerta y con una mano hizo un gesto para que pasara.

Entre con lentitud sujetando mi bolso y sentí la "inspección" de los ojos de mis compañeros caer sobre mí como flechas punzantes. Por suerte esa mañana no había desayunado ya que ahora estaría metiendo mi cabeza en el bote de basura, vomitando violentamente.

El lugar estaba iluminado gracias a los grandes ventanales que daban el ingreso al sol de esa mañana que a su alrededor lo cubrían las nubes grises Era amplio y espacioso, las paredes eran de un blanco pálido que tanto no se hacía notar ya que estaba tapadas por todo tipo de afiches de animales disecados. Los bancos de los alumnos iban de escalón en escalón, llegando al escalón número diez, donde llegaba su finalización; en si, los grandes cubículos rodeaban la pequeña mesa del profesor en forma de media luna que se cortaban en la entrada y la pared del otro lado.

—Ya la conocen, Maka Albarn. La chica que será expulsada por tener sus asistencias al tope— muchos "oh" se formó a coro exageradamente en el aula, provocando que mi rostro se dibujara una mueca de disgusto. En cualquier momento me saltaría la vena y habría sangre de inocentes derramada si seguía así.

Se sentó en su silla giratoria color bordo detrás de la mesa y entrelazo sus dedo apoyando luego su mentón en estos —Es una broma— digo volviéndose a todo el salón —No, ¿Alumnos?

Muchos de los que estaban mirando con aburrimiento la escena se volvieron rígidos ante la mirada del profesor que llevaba una bata de cirujano y muchas cicatrices en su rostro; sus ojos eran de un color amarillento como los de un gato y su pelo de un color gris. Un gran tornillo le sobrepasaba el cráneo por motivo de un accidente (algo que me había contado mi padre) Supuestamente Stein, cuando era adolescente, viajaba en la carretera con unos amigos haciendo maniobras muy peligrosas, el auto obviamente volcó y por suerte no hubo muertes, menos Stein que sufrió en carne viva el perfora miento de su cerebro por haber caído arriba de él objeto.

Asentí y busque a Soul con la mirada encontrándomelo atrás de todo con una sonrisa de alivio, corrí hasta el último asiento, subiendo los alargados escalones y me senté a su lado. Apoye mis cosas en el piso y saque unas cuantas hojas al oír a Stein hablar y escribir en la pizarra. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio cuando sentí la mano fría del albino rozar mi cuello, me asuste y gire mi cabeza mirándolo, sus ojos se encontraban aburridos y su mano ya casi en mi oído alargaba un cable. Era un

Me lo puso y nos dejamos llevar por algunos de los solos del guitarrista de nirvana "_smells like spirit" _Una de mis canciones preferidas. La melodía de la canción sumada a la letra te hacía querer estar en una fiesta con mucha oscuridad y una gran luz que iluminara miles de rostros revoleando su cabeza adelante para atrás. La música era una droga que te tranquilizaba. Cerré mis ojos apoyando mis codos en la mesa.

~_I'm worse at what i do best_~

_Maka…_

~_And for this gift I feel blessed_~

_Maka…_

~_Our little gro…_

—_SEÑORITA ALBARN!_ —

El tirón de la oreja me devolvió a la realidad, mire pestañeando al frente para descubrir el rostro de Stein enojado, gire buscando respuestas en Soul y sentí un pequeño papelito que era pasado por debajo de la mesa, lo agarre y leí con una letra muy clara.

"Stein te ah hecho una pregunta"

—Podría repetírmelo, profesor— pregunte con seguridad.

— ¿Otra vez durmiendo Albarn? — Sus manos acariciaron el pizarrón con una faceta burlona — ¿No querrás que tu padre se entere esto, o si? —

Mi respiración se volvió violenta, me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Si lo afirmaba, seguramente me sacaría de la clase, pero si lo negaba nunca más me lo perdonaría.

"_Hacer el bien o hacer el mal, afirmar o negar, esa es mi desdicha" _ Shakespeare, Lastima que no me acordaba muy bien la frase ya que quedaría exacta para este tipo de situaciones, o eso creo. No me acordaba de que iba la frase.

Negué la cabeza.

—Eso creí— digo con vos de triunfador — ¿Qué es un hoyo negro? —

Aspire con valentía. La respuesta era demasiado sencilla.

—Un hoyo negro es una estrella que ha sobrevivido a una explosión de supernova y su masa es varias veces más grande que la del sol, no hay ninguna fuerza que pueda impedir su colapso— conteste sin respirar, ni pestañar.

El hombre suspiro en forma de derrota y dio la vuelta en su silla, muchos se quedaron sorprendidos ante mi respuesta y algunos esperaban que el profesor dijera algo. Se levanto de su lugar y guardo su pequeña tiza en el bolsillo.

—Suerte de principiante— hablo sin importancia —Bueno alumnos, pueden largarse.

Mi semblante seguramente se convirtió a una muy chistosa, razón por la que mi compañero de banco se partía de risa, tirado en el suelo. Lo mire con aire furioso y se levanto lentamente secándose las lagrimas que le caían. "¿_Fue tan graciosa?"_

—Hay miren a la Makenshi— nos giramos al mismo tiempo al ver a una chica de pelo color rosa estar sometiendo a otra de una carita triste y un gran vestido negro que la cubría completamente.

Una morena empezó a carcajear con otra rubia que estaban al lado suyo.

—Sí, ella y sus dibujitos chinos y esa música rara que escucha— La morena tomó su cartuchera y la tambaleo de una cintita. — ¿No estás madurita para ver esa mierdecilla? — Arrojo su cartuchera hacía adelante y empezaron a carcajearse con más ganas mientras la pobre chica murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. Sus ojos se encontraban húmedos representando que en cualquier momento, se largaría a llorar.

—Oh pero si es una idiota Kim— Contesto la castaña de una larga cabellera. Sus ojos eran inmensos y de un rico color chocolate, su boca era pequeña y su nariz respingada. Llevaba vestida de marinera con la camisa y la pollera de un tono amarillento. La otra chica que se hacía llamar Kim vestía similar a ella.

—Pero Jacqui, sabes que me encanta divertirme con ella— Puchereo la chica de ojos verdes que denotaban malicia por donde lo vieras. Sus mechones de pigmento rosado caían hasta sus hombros, su rostro era de un color blanco con unos carnosos y rojizos labios, sus pómulos eran algo pronunciados y su nariz era igual de respingada a la de la castaña.

El enojo llego a recorrer todos mis sentidos y creo que fue un gran estimulante ya que había tirado mi silla al suelo, pisado mi mochila, tirado a Soul a un lado para plantarme enfrente de esas tres.

— ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? — Rugí entrometiéndome entre las cuatro. La muchacha al darse cuenta de mi pequeño gesto, aprovecho para escaparse con todas sus pertenencias hacía la salida.

—Soy Kim Diehl, ella es Jacqueline O Lantern Dupré— señalo a la morena que arrugo la frente al verme —y ella Elizhabeth Thompson ¿Tu eres la chica Albarn, no?

— ¿No es obvio? — cuestione.

—¿Eres amiga de la rara? — interrogo la castaña. Al ver que no le contestaba y solo me interesaba hablar con la tal Kim contesto con enojo —Si lo eres, puedes irte, no hablamos con gente extraña.

—Y tú te puedes ir a la mierda— manifesté con el gesto torcido —Saben las, personas que desprecian a otras por sus gustos, son patéticas— las mire a una por una con los brazos cruzados —Así que si sus minúsculos cerebros llegan a comprender mi advertencia, nunca más molesten a la gente.

—¿¡Quién te crees eres para hablarnos así? — Grito ofendida Kim que tenía sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos — ¿¡Sabes con quién estás hablando, o no? ¿¡Has oído bien nuestros nombres?

—No me importa con quién estoy hablando— deletree con cuidado señalando cada silaba para que captara. "_¿Quién se creía haciéndole eso a la gente? Realmente me repugnaba de tan solo verlas"_

Di medía vuelta y cruce al lado de Soul evitando su mirada de estupefacción, debía encontrar a la chica. Seguramente se encontraba en el baño, es el único lugar donde puedes llorar tranquila pero había tantos baños en la escuela. Oí maldecir mi nombre detrás de mí pero no me voltee a contestar, esa no me interesaba ahora.

"_¿Por qué debía existir ese tipo de personas en el mundo? ¿Acaso son pruebas de la vida que demuestran que realmente la maldad persiste y hay que luchar día a día para no caer ante ella? ¿La otra persona no se da cuenta de que gracias a eso, un ser ya no tiene más ganas de nada al tener esos malos tratos? ¿Será que… algunas vez, que podamos aceptarnos como somos todos?"_

Ni siquiera me importo si Soul me perseguía, no me intereso si mis objetos se quedaban y los robaban, lo único que necesitaba realizar ahora era poder llegar a esa chica ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero algo dentro de mí me impulso desde un principio. Puede ser que me haya visto reflejada en ella, maltratada por un grupo superficial que marginaban y contraatacaban cada día.

Camine por algunos pasillos hasta terminar en uno que tenía el baño de chicas más cercano a nuestra aula, tome aire y llegue a él para empujar la puerta con determinación.

"_¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?"_

Pequeños sollozos se escuchaban de los baños. Cuatro puertas de color blanco, tres lavabos y un gran ventanal contenía este.

"_Desde cuando me metía en lo que no me incumbía?"_

—Se llama Chrona— oí la voz de Soul hablar afuera después de que cerrara la puerta.

"_Así que se llamaba Chrona"_

—Necesitas algo— Susurre con vergüenza. No servía preguntar cómo estaba ¿Por qué lo haría? Ya sabía que estaba mal; era tan odioso cuando alguien me preguntaba si me encontraba bien cuando sabían que mi depresión me deterioraba.

—V-vete por f-favor— Gimió Chrona con un sollozo ronco.

Me apoye lentamente en la pared y me deje caer dándome un buen golpe en mi parte trasera. No me importo. Estire las piernas y me quede mirando el suelo un buen rato para luego suspirar.

—Chrona, no eres una idiota. No tendrías que llorar por unas estúpidas como ellas ya que tú vales un millón si hacemos una comparación; eres tú misma y eso tendría que enorgullecerte ya que por lo menos no sigues modas y tendencias, y porque ella no acepten tus gustos las convierten en personas intolerantes. ¿Qué importa ser raro? por lo menos no serás una más del rebaño

El pestillo de la puerta sonó y de apoco la puerta fue abriéndose. Levante mi mirada y con tristeza vi como los ojos de la muchacha derramaban lagrimas de dolor e incomprensión, estaba encogida de miedo contra una de las paredes con su mochila apretujada en el pecho, mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo con violencia.

—E-encerio c-crees q-q-que no s-soy una I-diota— susurro secándose las enormes gotas que caían por su mejilla y acababan en el suelo.

—Si lo creo, Chrona— afirme.

— ¿Si soy rara no importa? —

—Eres diferente, y realmente debería gustarte ya que ellos son todos iguales, es un asco ser igual a los demás. —

La muchacha de vestido negro rompió a llorar con desconsuelo tapándose la cara con las manos, se acerco a mí con lentitud tambaleando, se dejo caer a mi lado para luego apoyarse en mi hombro. Sollozo a lágrima viva descargando todo lo que tenía, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla para contenerla.

"_El mundo es cruel"_

—Descárgate y llora, es lo mejor antes de contener todo eso—

"_Incomprendida ¿Cuántas veces me hacía sentido así? ¿Cuántas veces trate de contener ese enojo que llego a consumirme? Te sientes sola y nadie te acompaña, la oscuridad te envuelve y te ahoga, no tienes una luz que te ilumine, te desvías y te pierdes. _

— ¿Como t-e llamas? —

—Maka—

— ¿Puede ser mi amiga, Maka? —

—Por supuesto, Chrona—

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Creo que este capítulo lo baso a esos momentos en los cuales me sentí excluida de los demás, me siento muy Chrona en este capítulo que narre (Si, Chrona en este fanfic es Otaku). Aveces es estupido como la gente puede llegar a ser tan intolerante con personas que tiene otros gustos, es tan odioso eso... por suerte ahora estoy mejor, ya no me interesa tanto lo que piensen los demás y encontre mucha gente que me quiere por lo que soy ^^ que eso es bueno! así que si te sentiste algunas vez como yo o estas pasando por esto, no te sientas mal porque ser raro ya que es lo mejor que hay, ya que demuestra lo natural de tu ser :D!

Me despido y que tengan una buena noche!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lectores! ¿Como están? Yo muuuuuuuuuuy feliz Pude aprobar matemática! Dios, estoy demasiado feliz! en un momento pensé que no la iba a poder aprobar, pero al final pude *Empieza a rodar en el suelo* asdasdadas, bueno comenzando aclarar las cosas... hoy les traje un capitulo largo(? y bueno... un poco dramatico(? me gusta el drama así que van a tener exageradamente dramas en este fic (obviamente con sentido, no como las novelas -3-) No me hagan caso y lean lean *-*!

* * *

><p>~"<strong>S<strong>er ese valiente cobarde que se enfrenta solo al mundo por miedo a pedir ayudar"~

— ¿**Q**ué es la vida para ti, Soul?

La briza de verano nos envolvía de pies a cabeza provocando que resultara un hermoso día para estar acostado en el suelo mirando el cielo, sintiendo el pasto acariciar nuestra piel. Era el día perfecto.

—La vida, es algo único, podría decir ¿Para ti? —

—La vida es como un helado, es un pequeño bocado que llega a estar presente míseros momentos—

El cuerpo del albino rodo para luego observarme, nuestras miradas se encontraron y se quedaron conectadas segundos antes de que él se desviara mirando la calle.

—Chrona digo que iba hasta la tienda de la esquina a comprar un peluche ¿Por qué tarda tanto? —

Mis días habían cambiado drásticamente, por fin podía decir y admitir que tenía dos amigos, ¡dos! Realmente el destino da giros de 180 grados a veces. Era extraño, realmente extraño, ahora podía salir y no estar sola caminando sin rumbo, ahora podía no sufrir de la soledad que anteriormente me agobiaba, por suerte ese vacío existencial no volvería gobernarse de mi ser nuevamente. ¿Aunque, esto cuando duraría?

"_Me siento especial"_

—No lo sé— conteste ensueño. Debajo del cálido sol las ganas de dormir se incrementaban a cada segundo que permanecía allí abajo, debía moverme, si no, mis ojos se cerrarían…

—Eh! Maka, no te duermas. Ahí viene Chrona— Grito, empujándome hacía un lado. Se levanto con pereza para luego tenderme una mano de ayuda a la cual sujete sin pensarlo.

—M-maka— titubeo la muchachita de pelo rosado que venía a paso corto pero con rapidez. Ni siquiera sabía porque Chrona temblaba y tartamudeaba al hablar, parecía que esperara en cualquier momento que alguien la lastimara y eso no me agradaba.

—Dios, Chrona, te has tardado de una manera que mis jugos gástricos estarán ya devorando las paredes de mi estómago— Rugió, agarrándose la pansa. Lo mire con reproche y le pise el pie con dureza

—No le hagas caso— empezamos a caminar yéndonos al bar/café que tanto llegábamos amar los tres, gato negro*****, dejando a Soul atrás, recuperándose del pisotón que había recibido de regalo.

Chrona asintió con un sonrojo tierno en sus mejillas aferrando contra su pecho la pequeña bolsa entre sus brazos. Soul no tardo tanto en alcanzarnos y los tres juntos ingresamos a la vez para ser recibidos por la familiar campana de bienvenida. Ese lugar era autentico y fantástico a la vez.

—Pequeños— nos saludo Willy, el dueño del local levantando una mano junto con un paño rojo que se encontraba con manchas ya que con ella limpiaba las mesas.

Los tres sonreímos a la vez, gritamos a coro el nombre de Willy y agitamos las manos en el aire, devolviendo el gesto. Caminamos entre las mesas llegando a nuestro lugar especial y nos sentamos. Soul enfrente de mí y Chrona a un lado. El aroma particular del lugar cubrió plenamente mis focas nasales, el rico olor a té de vainilla era el que más se identificaba con un toque de chocolate, era una mezcla de olores y sensaciones felices que ya venía incorporado en ese pequeño lugar que nos "pertenecía", era singular a causa de que se encontraba cerca de la cocina y las cajas llenas de café y té.

—Hemos tenido un día agitado, demasiadas comprar para un chico tan cool como yo— reflexiono Soul, sujetándose la cabeza, acariciándose después, los cabellos blancos que no era de aquel color por tener una edad elevada, si no por una enfermedad que el sufría por el pigmento hereditario. Era bueno que no le importara lo que pensara los demás acerca de lo que él poseía. —

"_Es más, lo hacía ver lindo como un ángel"_

Desvíe mi mirada hacia otro lado tratando de desviar ese pensamiento"_¿Soul, un ángel?"_ ¡Ja! Era gracioso si llegábamos analizarlo, era un tipo algo estúpido pero no por eso malo, en sí, era algo maleducado e insolente, pero todos tenemos algo negativo. En fin, Soul llegaba a considerarse un ángel para mí ya que él me había salvado en ese día de enojo y tristeza. Fue algo tonta mi huida de casa, pero tenía mis razones "_¿Quién no se sentiría mal al oír nuevamente como tu padre dice que lo desilusionas?"_

Aferre con fuerza un trozo de mi remera.

"_Pensando cosas negativas nuevamente, al parecer mi flor de la felicidad se marchito. Mi mente parece nunca salir de esa negrura del cosmos en un laberinto sin puerta y ventanas que me den una posibilidad de salvarme." _

— ¿M-maka?— Gire para mirar a la mesa y observar como mis dos acompañantes me miraban con un signo de pregunta pegado en sus frentes. Agradecía internamente a mi amiga de que explotara esos pensamientos que me abrumaban en los momentos menos oportunos. Decise el pequeño muñón de ropa arrugada que contenía mis manos y los mire con una sonrisa. _"Un día de estos podía sentarme a escribir una novela dramática si seguía con este tipo de pensamientos" _Pensé.

—Estaba pensando en que iba a pedir— conteste en una sonrisa amarrando mis manos y apoyándola en la mesa, bostece antes de mirar a Soul con cara de preocupación que me miraba. Sonreí con sinceridad.

"_Se sentía tan bien sentir como alguien se preocupaba por uno"_

El ojirubí alzo una de sus maños señalando a unos de los camareros desocupados que se acercara, en un instante nuestros pedidos ya estaban dichos. Había pedido un sándwich con un jugo de naranja, Soul una malteada con una magdalena y Chrona solamente un café cortado, llegaron al minuto en el cual hablábamos de la escuela y los distintos animes que salieron en el mes.

—Another e-es el m-mejor anime que haya v-visto antes—

—Bleach es la ostia—

Escupí un poco de mi jugo y mire a Soul con sorpresa _"¿Soul mirando anime? ¿Cómo?_ Se detuvieron para mirarme y Soul sonrío con gracia mientras que Chrona acercaba una servilleta a mi mejilla para limpiar un poco del jugo.

—Gracias— Agarre otra servilleta para limpiar la mesa "_Era extraño que un tipo como a Soul le gustara el anime, es decir, pareciera que solo le gusta el rock y el metal, no el anime ni nada de eso" _— ¿ Te gusta el anime? — Pregunte sin pensarlo.

Soul dejo su malteada y sus facciones se transformaron a una de indignación, Chrona soltó un risilla y yo solo lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

—Maka, me ofendes— replico —Nací con todos ellos, están impregnados en mis venas— arrugo cuidadosamente su campera y me mostro su brazo tratando de realizar una manera más dramática de aclararlo. — ¿Tu cual estas mirando ahora? — Cierto que le conté sobre mi época Otaku en donde me quedaba todo el día en la portátil mirando todo tipo de animes, era tan genial.

—Oh bueno comencé con uno que se llama InuxBoku, es muy genial—

— ¿¡A M-aka Chan le gusta el anime también? — Chrona se paró de su silla muy sorprendida divisándome muy fijamente, su faceta dibujaba una gran sorpresa que se hacía notar a metros y metros, casi había arrojado todo al suelo si no fuera porque el albino sujeto la mesa firmemente_. _La forma de cómo me llamo fue muy graciosa _"Chan" ¿Hace cuanto que no utilizaba ese seudónimo?"_

—Claro que me gusta Chrona-chan— conteste — ¿A quién no le gustaría?.

—A los imbéciles— agrego sorbiendo con exageración el último trago de malteada de frutilla que le quedaba —Solo las personas cooles como yo miran este tipo de arte—

Suspire y me apoye mejor en el asiento soltando todo mi peso. Me sentía especial hablando solamente con ellos, ya los llegaba a querer y dar mi vida por ellos aunque sonara estúpido ¿Sera que mi desesperación estimulaba ese tipo de sentimiento? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que me sentía por fin en mi lugar, no tenía que ser una persona desemejante a lo que soy realmente, era natural y ellos me aceptaban por lo que era.

—E-es cierto— susurro mi amiga al lado mío mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Sus mejillas se encontraban algo coloradas y sus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca antes había visto, la felicidad, me hacía sentir plena al ver la diferencia de lo que fue Chrona en ese hecho anterior con lo que era hoy.

Nuestra charla fue alargándose hasta que un ruido y una mirada desencadeno en mi un sentimiento de terror, el peso de su mirar cayó sobre mis hombros y ataco mi espalda en forma de flechas, gire mi cabeza para inspeccionar; un chico de ojos violetas y cabello de un tono negro clavaba con sus enormes ojos la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos. Llevaba una remera negra con unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas rojas, era alto y mediría casi la misma altura que Soul, su cabello era largo, pero no tanto, llegaba a taparle su frente y sus orejas.

"_¿Sera algún conocido?"_

Cuando me di cuenta ya nuestros ojos se encontraron, traje saliva al ver como sus oscuras cejas se contraían a tal punto de que parecía un halcón analizando a su presa, gire con rapidez y con la pierna toque el pie del ojirubí para llamar su atención. El me miro y después se acerco al ver mi gesto.

—¿Soul quién es ese? — Susurre con inseguridad —Esta mirando hacía aquí y su semblante da mala espina—

Soul levanto un poco su cabeza y busco por todo el lugar hasta encontrar al chico, arrugo el ceño seguramente tratando de recordar en su mente alguna cara conocida.

—Oh sí— contesto con el rostro tranquilo —Es…

—Mi hermano— finalizo Chrona perpleja. Sus manos se retenían en su vestido y su boca parecía querer soltar alguna palabra, pero parecía imposible, solamente temblaba.

—¿Chrona por qué..

—Chrona— susurro alguien detrás de mí firmemente, interrumpiéndome. Soul llevo sus ojos rojos hacía aquella persona, los músculos se le tensaron y sus boca llego a formar una mueca que demostraba el desagrado.

—H-hermano— titubeo esta con desesperación bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto secamente, paso por detrás de mi silla y se poso al lado de la pelirosada posando una mano sobre su hombro. Su mirada era gélida y sin sentimiento, parecía que iba a rebanar a Chrona por la mitad si seguía viéndola de esa manera.

—E-e-stoy c-on mis a-amigos— Su voz temblaba y sus mejillas ya no tenían ese rojizo que le cubría todo su pómulo, ahora era pálido y sin color.

—Vámonos— espetó agresivamente antes de que Chrona pudiera abrir la boca. Nos miro y antes de que pudiera replicarle algo al hermano me dejo la bolsa enfrente de mí y se alejo corriendo junto a su hermano para posteriormente que este le tomara su mano.

Nuestros ojos siguieron a la pareja de hermanos hasta que cruzaron la puerta.

—El hermano tiene cara de pocos amigos, Soul—

—No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, Maka—

Era cierto, no podía criticar o dar una mala opinión del hermano de Chrona sin haberlo conocido, pero ¿Qué pasaba si le hacía algo malo? Soul entendió cuando mi rostro se deformo a uno de preocupación para decirme que un hermano nunca le haría daño a un hermano menor, igualmente su respuesta no me tranquilizo del todo.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el ambiente, mi acompañante había empezado a mirar afuera de la ventana así que aproveche en abrir mi regalo que era un libro con la portada de un muchacho con marcas que solamente mostraba su abdomen y una ciudad detrás de él. Parecía ser interesante, estaba a punto de leer el epilogo cuando Soul me detuvo.

—Mira afuera—

Hice lo que me dicto y con fatiga, sosteniendo el libro entre mis manos mire, habían cuatro personas al frente, tres muchachos y una chica. Por sus puños y sus rostros pude deducir que estaban en un disputa, la muchacha no mostraba las ganas de querer pelear, sus ojos tenían forma de pedir misericordia mientras gritaba algo inentendible, fue entonces cuando uno de los muchachos golpeo a un chico de melena verde. La chica retrocedió y dos de ellos empezaron atacarlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y por impulso tire mi silla para atrás, Soul me miro sorprendido con una mano en la mejilla se paro conmigo esperando a lo que fuera hacer.

—Lo están atacando— murmure.

—Lo están asiendo— afirmo.

—¿¡Qué hacemos aquí, vamos ayudarle? — grite desesperada corriendo hacía la puerta y dejando el dinero en el mostrador, las personas me miraron sorprendidas ante mi grito y mi corrida hacía la puerta. Lo más desesperante de todo es que Soul no corría parecía que no le importara que a ese pobre tipo lo estuvieran matando entre dos personas.

—Es Black Star, Maka— Aclaro sujetándome de un brazo impidiéndome acercarme a la pelea. La lance una mirada fulminante tratando de que con eso me soltara, pero no lo hizo

—No me importa cómo se llama, Soul, déjame… déjame ir— rugí entre dientes. Patee todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance y realmente no me importo si lo iría, lo único que deseaba era que me soltase.

—Si fueras a la escuela más seguido me comprenderías— contesto con el ceño fruncido. Detuve mis patadas y agache mi cabeza, era cierto, pero esto era injusto, estaban atacándolo dos personas.

—¿Entonces? —

—Black Star… era amigo mío— susurro con la cabeza gacha. Mis ojos se abrieron en par en par y mi cabeza fue agachándose de a poco con la boca abierta en forma de "O". "¿_Como su instinto no lo impulsaba a querer destrozar a esos tipos?" _Pensé.

—¿Por qué tu..?

Nos conocimos en la primaría…— interrumpió —… y llegamos juntos a la secundaría, éramos los mejores amigos que podían existir en el mundo… o eso creía ¿Sabes, Maka? — su boca formo una sonrisa triste y sus ojos no tenían ese color rojizo llamativo lleno de vida que él siempre tenía.

—A veces las personas no salen tan afortunadas y creo que a nosotros el destino nos pisoteo la vida como si fuéramos patéticas moscas y por eso nos creíamos muy iguales, su madre siempre se mantenía enferma y su padre casi nunca estaba en casa — Suspiro — Por lo que oí, su madre falleció cuatro años atrás y su padre se había vuelto alcohólico, no podía soportar el dolor de perder a un ser querido y más si era las personas que él tanto amabas en la vida. Intento demostrarles a los demás que era fuerte y en el funeral no lloro, no dejo caer ni una lagrima mientras enterraban a su madre. Después vino lo peor, se volvió violento y ya no se comunicaba con las personas, trataba de convencerlo de que dejara de pelearse con los alumnos de años mayores pero ni me escuchaba, con el tiempo fui metiéndome yo mismo en muchos problemas y el día que yo esperaba tanto llego. Tuvimos nuestra propia pelea, él no quería que me interpusiera en su camino ya que se podía cuidar solo y que si volvía hacerlo yo lo pagaría—Sus manos formaron dos puños, sus cejas se fruncieron y su rostro se deformo a causa de la ira — Y creo que al final tuve que pagarlo— En fin… es un chico que es adicto a las peleas.

—Pero— proteste pese a que el Albino parecía no retroceder ante sus ideales. Mascullo entre dientes y se dio la vuelta con las manos en lo bolsillo.

—Nada, no lo ayudaremos— contesto alejándose del lado contrario a donde debíamos ir, gire para ver la pelea y ellos todavía seguían en ella, el muchacho, amigo de Soul, claramente se encontraba en un estado deteriorado, le sangraba el labio y tenía algunas manchas de sangre en sus puños, en el cabello y en su ropaje, su ojo estaba envuelto en un circulo violeta y muchos rasguños dibujaban en color sangre, la cara del chico.

Revolví mis cabellos y seguí a Soul que me dejo en mi casa.

Aquella noche fría, típica al no poder reconciliar el sueño, pensé en el amigo de Soul, era triste tener que pensar que personas como esas se valían por si mismas, sin tener el apoyo de otra persona. El remordimiento me taladraba la cabeza, me sentía indignada conmigo misma por no haberlo ayudado. Impacientemente agarre mi almohada y la estruje sobre mi rostro tratando de sacar todo el enojo que recobraba en mi interior.

—La proporcionalidad directa es una relación que se establece entre cantidades en las cuales, el doble de una cantidad, le corresponde el doble de la otra; a la mitad de una cantidad, le corresponde el doble de la otra; a la mitad de una cantidad, le corresponde la mitad de la otra; el triple de una le corresponde el triple de la otra, el tercio de la otra y así sucesivamente— digo Bernice, la profesora de matemática, con su socarrona vos.

Señalo al oscuro pizarrón que le triplicaba por miles de cabezas la altura. Era una mujer rechoncha con los ojos pequeños y patas de gallo, sus miembros parecían bolas alargadas y cortas que la hacía similar a un cerdo, su nariz era respingada y su sonrisa era algo despiadada. Su cabello era de un tono rubio escarlata con muchos prendedores que, para ella, la hacía ver muy coqueta, aunque en realidad la hacía ver ridícula.

—Un ejemplo para entender la definición, anoten— todos tomamos las lapiceras y esperamos a que la profesora abriera su gran boca de sapo para que empezara a martirizarnos con sus espantosos cálculos. — La relación entre paquetes iguales…

—Odio esta materia— me aviso Soul por lo bajo, agarrándome la muñeca para que dejara de escribir —¿Podríamos descansar?—

—Yo también y no— conteste, esbozando una sonrisa — ¿Imagínate si nos atrapara? Tendríamos que estar toda la tarde en el aula de castigo escribiendo "Debo prestar atención a las matemáticas" y ¿Sabes? Mi muñeca ya está harta de escribir todo eso.

—Nos odia— mascullo con fascinación torciendo su sonrisa. Era cierto, esa profesora nos odiaba, o es decir, lo odiaba primero a Soul y después me termino odiando a mi por estar con él y hacer cualquier cosa menos lo que ella quería en clases, sin embargo la profesora estaba muy pendiente de nosotros, observando cada paso nuestro esperando que nos saliéramos del camino y eso realmente no me tranquilizaba ya que no deseaba que me fuera tan mal en la materia, pero realmente las odiaba, era capaz de tirarme por la ventana si tuviera elección.

—Eso me inquieta un poco— susurre apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa. —Después no las ara difícil cuando vayamos a rendir—

—No te preocupes, Makita— me tranquilizo con los ojos adormilados —Se pone más blandita en los exámenes y más si le haces un buen puchero—

Los dos reímos por lo bajo tapándonos el rostro con nuestros brazos.

—Albarn, Eater—un susurro demasiado conocido estimulo robóticamente a nuestros cuerpos para que erguieran, nuestros ojos miraban al frente y nuestro cuello se mantenía recto cuando una mano se poso en nuestros hombros —Veo que ah entendido muy bien este tema— repuso en vos baja con una sonrisa sádica. No me apetecía contestarle aunque un punto de mi cuerpo lo aceptara ¿Por qué siempre debía hacer lo que la valentía me dictaba?

—eeem— mi voz no respondía y solo titubeaba, la profesora nos soltó y giro en nuestro banco para luego pararse con la cabeza en alto y los ojos entrecerrados enfrente de nosotros. Muchos de mis compañeros meneaban la cabeza en forma negativa y otros nos miraban con lamento, entre todos ellos se encontraba Chrona que estaba junto a un chico de cabello negro y líneas blancas que me miraba con preocupación. El trío de Kim, Jacqueline y Lizz reían bajo una ojos de víbora que mantenían por lo bajo tratando de que la profesora no las escuchara.

—Denme sus hojas— exigió Bernice con las cejas muy juntas que llegaban a formar una gran línea negra en su asquerosa cara de mármol. Al percatarse de que nosotros ni siquiera nos inmutábamos nos las arranco de la mesa y las miro con sus pequeños ojos corriendo de izquierda a derecha, su sonrisa se torció en un gesto de enfado.

— ¿Por qué no han copiado lo que yo dicte? — preguntó señalando con sus regordetes dedos, cubierto de anillos, las hojas que nos pertenecían. Nos miramos y Soul sonrío, levanto la cabeza y contesto..

—Por mi culpa, Ber— Agarre la mano de Soul por debajo de la mesa y se la pellizque recibiendo un rostro de dolor por su parte, estuve a punto de corregir las palabras de mi compañero cuando ya la profesora se encontraba buscando unos papeles en su mesa.

"_Oh mierda"_

—Se han ganado un día de suspenso— hablo en tonó alto sacando unos pequeños papeles de un cajón. Escribió algo sobre ellos y nos lo entrego con una sonrisa y una delicadeza engañosa.

Suspire y tire mi cabeza en la mesa cerrando mis ojos. Esperaría a que la clase terminara y me iría a casa, tendría que evitar a Chrona y decirle que no me persiguiera. Espere y espere y me negué hablar con Soul. _"Cuando Spirit se entere". _Me acaricie el cabello y cuando estaba por bostezar el timbre sonó.

Me paré de mi asiento y baje los escalones para llegar a la puerta, sabía que él me estaría persiguiendo, abrí la puerta y salí por la puerta para abrirme al pasillo donde muchas almas corrían en el, que iban de aquí para allá.

—Hey, Maka— Adelante el paso y salí del edificio casi corriendo.

Realmente no quería hablar, y pensar que este iba a ser un buen día… término de la peor manera, obteniendo un maldito castigo, Stein seguramente se reiría y Spiri, como siempre, estaría avergonzado por la "mala niña que era"

—Por lo menos soy una chica mala antes que ser una estúpida— Sonaba algo tonto eso de "Chica mala" y casi llegaba a reírme cuando escuche un gemido.

Gire y me encontré al amigo de Soul con unos muchachos diferentes, no sé encontraba en el mismo estado que antes, por lo menos tenía algunas vendas pero muchas de estas se desasían provocadas por los golpes de estos. Otra pelea. Ese impulso renació dentro de mí, solté mi mochila.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? —Respingue del susto al no esperar su voz. Voltee y lo encare, sus ojos rojos volvieron a estar como los de aquella vez, los músculos de los brazos se le tensaron y parecía estar nervioso ante mi respuesta.

—Voy ayudarlo— conteste en tono mordaz

—No entiendo por qué lo haces ¿por qué te metes en donde no te incumbe? ¿¡No sabes que de esta forma encontraras problemas algún día? Ni siquiera puedes arreglar tus problemas e intentas arreglar el de los demás Maka, por dios. — Grito agarrándome de los hombros. Su voz sonó algo triste y distante. No quería hablar del tema y lo denotaba en el aire.

—Es verdad, tú no lo entiendes. Pero yo sí... —

— ¿Por qué siempre intentas ayudar a las personas? — sus manos aumentaron el agarre pero no llegaba a dolerme. "_Soul nunca me haría daño"_

—No quiero que se sientan asfixiados ante el dolor de este mundo tan frio, siempre invisibles y sin que nadie que los ayude— musite. Mis manos empezaron a sudar ante uno de mis pensamientos más profundos, él era el primero al saber que no me gustaba eso sentir la soledad en los demás, me sentía entregada expresándole eso, la sensación de nerviosismo fue incrementándose y mis dedos empezaron a jugar entre sí.

El agarre de sus manos estilizadas fue perdiendo fuerza pese a que todavía su rostro seguía observándome fijamente. Me soltó y con su mano me corrió a un lado con suavidad para luego dirigirse hacia ellos.

—Lárguense— vocifero el albino al estar cerca de ellos, los muchachos levantaron la cabeza y se miraron entre ellos para luego correr con desesperación. Al parecer Soul era muy conocido en la escuela y no por tener buena reputación—

— ¿¡Qué quieres, Eater? — bramo Black Star acomodándose sus locos mechones, trato de levantarse pero no pudo… estaba demasiado cansado. La chica que siempre estaba con él se acerco para ayudarlo pero el chico le digo que no con la cabeza, impidiéndola que se aproximara. — ¡¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no te acercaras a mis peleas? Chillo escupiendo un poco de sangre, se limpio un poco la cara con la punta de su sudadera y se levanto por fin enderezándose.

—Nunca comprendí por hacías esto — hablo Soul estirándose con desgano, el aura que llegaba a emanar era de una tristeza que invadía todo el ambiente, quería desviarlo con su toque de chico cool, pero no podía. Trataba de acercarme, pero algo me lo impedía, era esa cosa de saber que Soul y Black Star debían hablar sin interrupciones, no sabía cómo llamarlo pero… era eso.

—Muérete— bufo el peliverde, se trono los dedos de la mano y el cuello para luego cerrar sus ojos y exhalar — ¿Oh quieres tener una revancha? — sonrío con burla arrimándose cerca del albino.

Meneo la cabeza negando con la cara crispada de pena, sus hombros que usualmente tranquilos y relajados se endurecieron. —Sabes que no puedo hacerte daño— susurro escondiendo sus ojos debajo de su flequillo —Eres como un hermano para mi—

—¡Ya no somos nada!— grito.

Mis ojos querían llorar, deseaba gritarle a ese chico que se detuviera ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Alguien por fin se estaba preocupando por él y simplemente rechazaba esa ayuda, esa luz. Me sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo, al no poder detenerlo, mi interior gritaba que lo parase, no podía soportarlo ¿Por qué deje que esto comenzara?

—Si lo somos— dijo Soul acercándose.

—Todo se termino, todo. Ya no queda ningún lazo entre nosotros que nos una, ya nada es como antes. El mundo cambia y nosotros cambiamos con él, la sociedad se hizo dura y si no eres fuerte en esta vida todos te pisaran… y yo no dejare que nadie me pise—

—Sé que estas destrozado por dentro ¿De qué te sirve herirte también por fuera? — Los puños estaban rojos y su espalda se había vuelto enorme en unos minutos. No quería que pelearan, solo apetecía que lo ayudara y punto… no que pasara esto.

Los ojos de Black Star se abrieron como platos de porcelana y su boca exhalo sorprendida ante esa pregunta. Sus músculos se destensaron y fue retrocediendo hacía atrás. Sujeto a la muchacha de la mano y se fueron caminando con velocidad atravesando la escuela desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

—Soul…

—Soy un iluso al pensar que el tiempo es capaz curar todas las heridas, pensé que si dejaba transcurrir unos años para que esos sentimientos cambiaran, dejaría, de una vez y por todas, sufrir el dolor de las memorias. — susurro mirando el horizonte. El alba iluminaba su rostro pálido y ojeroso.

—Perdóname— susurre.

—Debía hacerle frente algún día y tú fuiste mi impulso hacerlo— contesto — No te disculpes— Camino hasta llegar a mí y levanto su mochila junto con la mía para pasármela por los hombros.

—Aunque a veces es difícil ver como alguien que quieres sufre de esa manera y tú no puedes ayudarlo—

Nos miramos y un viento invernal revolvió nuestros cabellos, empezamos a caminar y nos fuimos junto al sol, que se iba en el horizonte para dar paso a la luna.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿<strong>T<strong>e gusto? o lo encontras mas o menos è3e Quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic, así que lo iré mejorando de a poco. En este fic quise agregar a tres nuevos personajes (Ragnarok, Tsubaki y Black Star, como ya aclare arriba me gusta el drama, así que cree una historia que se amoldara a la idea de Black, con todo esto que quiere ser fuerte blablabla... si puede ser que sea fuerte y duro, pero después ira mejorando(?. El titulo de este capitulo no es mio es de un usuario de desmotivaciones: /usuario/Wyatt :E Hace realmente muy buenos carteles que me encantan! A todo esto...

¿Por qué Ragnarok estaba siendo tan protector con Chrona? ¿Quién era ese chico misterioso que la acompañaba en la clases de mate?

**¡Descubre lo todo en el próximo capitulo!**

*** ****El Gato Negro** es un clásico y tradicional bar y restaurante de Buenos Aires (Argentina), de la Avenida Corrientes, declarado café notable y "patrimonio cultural de la ciudad de Buenos Aires" Es además una de las principales casas de venta de especias de la ciudad, así que si te pasas por el pais del mate y del futbol, anda y pasate una buena tarde en este bar

_**Byebye**_

**__¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Numb below the rain**

**.**

**~S**o please, please, please, let me, let me, let me, let me get what I want

This time~

**Primera parte**

"**D**_esde la esquina de la habitación sentía el frio invierno rodear mi cuerpo, estire mi mano aunque no tenía lugar para poder agarrarme. Gire y noté que tan solo era una niña de 5 años, que vestía un vestido violeta con unos lindos zapatos blancos, trate de levantarme y fue la que provoco que un ruido sordo se escuchara en toda la habitación. Había una puerta que se entre apoyaba, dejando que una minoridad de luz ingresara y dibujara en el suelo una fina luz blanca. _

–_¿Qué has hecho, Spirit?_ –_ Una voz sonó desde afuera llevando a que me acercara por curiosidad a la puerta. Trate de no hacer ruido con mis zapatos y camine lentamente hacía esa voz que tan bien conocía._

–_P-erdoname, Kami. Por favor_–_ Rogó, ante a un intento de que la primera voz le perdonara sobre algo que había sucedido. Acerque mi mano hacía el borde de la puerta y la abrí con lentitud deseando saber quiénes eran esas personas que hablaban._

–_No puedo, Spirit, no puedo _–_Susurro la voz femenina con mucha tristeza. Oí como unos pasos se alejaban de allí. La desesperación de querer saber quién era ella me consumió, así que con fuerza, abrí la puerta del todo dejando ver a un hombre de rodillas, llorando. A un lado de él había una ventana… que estaba rota en el centro. Deduciendo, me di cuenta que esa persona se había arrojado al vacío del jardín."_

_Entonces fue cuando sentí unas manos sujetarme y alejarme del hombre que estaba llorando y de la ventana, ingresándome nuevamente a la habitación pero me iba más allá de esta, como que un agujero negro me absorbía hacía su interior. Estire mis manos evitando que me llevara pero fue imposible, me arrastraba…_

Grite y grite hasta que mi garganta no produjo ese dolor agudo que casi siempre sentía al hacer esta acción. Sentí como algo me aplastaba dejándome sin movilización y sin aire, la oscuridad me envolvía completamente asustándome más de lo que estaba, intente sacarme todo esto pero parecía no tener final, una salida. Fue entonces cuando mi mano ya no sintió un lugar adonde poder apoyarse y me arroje sin pensarlo.

–¿Maka? – La voz de mi padre se escucho en toda la oscuridad, no sabía de dónde provenía así que gire mi cabeza hacía todos los lados. Los pasos se escucharon más cerca y la oscuridad dejo de embargarme, note que estaba en el piso, tirada como una bolsa de papas que acababan de tirar; me dolía un poco el costado de mi caja torácica y la mejilla, pero no importo, ya que por lo menos me había despertado de esa pesadilla.

–¿Has tenido una pesadilla? –Susurro sujetando las sabanas y alejándolas para poder acercarse a mí. Lo mire con reproche y me levante con rapidez cogiendo todo lo que había caído conmigo arrojándolo a mi cama, me acomode la piyama y el cabello. Finalmente suspire.

–Claro que no– Me senté en la cama mirándolo con fijación. Su rostro expresaba esa incertidumbre e indagación que muchas veces nunca eran complacida ya que nunca le contaba mis sueños; su mente ansiaba saber lo que había soñado, lo sabía sus brillosos ojos lo destapaban. Estaba sentado en el suelo mirándome con esos verdosos ojos similares a los míos que demostraba las características familiares.

–¿Entonces? –

–Una araña– murmure fijándome la hora. Eran las 5 de la mañana, con suerte había dormido algo y sin tomar dos de esas pastillas que compre la semana pasada. Me estire sujetándome las palmas de las manos, levantándolas para luego bostezar y tronarme los dedos. Ya por lo menos no tenía sueño.

Me levante y fui al baño para lavarme la cara sin importarme si mi padre se levantaba del suelo o no, realmente no me interesaba que se preocupara por mí, seguramente lo había hecho para descubrir lo que me estaba pasando esas últimas semanas, estaba empezando a sospechar que tomaba tranquilizantes para poder dormir, así que tenía que impedir que lo descubriera, ya que mi empeño en ir al médico era minoría.

–¿No volverás a dormir? –pregunto, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del baño mientras me lavaba la cara con el agua helada. Sujete mi cabello para peinarlo e hice que no lo había escuchado. Me cepille los dientes y me coloque las pantuflas que siempre las dejaba en el baño para ir a la cocina. Ya había captado mi silenció así que minutos antes de que me dirigiera a esta, olía como el café era preparado. Realmente no lo necesitaba pero ni yo sabía porque lo tomaba, su sabor era rico así que lo aprovechaba.

–Gracias– Me senté en la mesa esperando el dichoso café, mire por la ventana y note que el día era común, con sus días nublados sin sol y ese viento que demostraba que el invierno todavía perduraba. – ¿Sabes cuándo nevara? – Pregunte recibiendo mi caliente taza de café, la tome entre mis manos absorbiendo el calor de este como hacía todas las mañanas que me levantaba. Era mi primer calor del día.

–A mediados del fin de semana dijeron en las noticias– Lavaba los platos y solo observe su pequeña espalda que me daba la cara. No éramos muy comunicativos y nuestra rutina del habla era muy aburrida y escasa, comenzaba con un "buenos días" y terminaba con "Buenas noches" No nos veíamos muy seguido y eso empeoraba las cosas, y ahora ni siquiera nos saludábamos ya que corro contra el tiempo para poder encontrarme unos minutos antes con Chrona y Soul, aprovechando a caminar por ahí o sentarse y hablar. Aunque a veces podían alargarse nuestras conversaciones para solamente reprocharme las cosas que había realizado mal o simplemente que estaba desilusionado o avergonzado por esas situaciones.

-Genial- Evitamos hablarnos hasta que él termino con la cocina, me miro antes de desaparecer por la puerta e irse nuevamente a dormir o a trabajar, ni siquiera lo sabía, deje el bazo en la mesa y observe con interés su interior perdiéndome en mi mundo, en mis pensamientos como siempre lo hacía. Mire a la ventana evitando aquello.

Los inviernos eran góticos y oscuros en Death City , como los escenarios de Tim Burton. Los arboles se volvían de un negro opaco y la luz ya no se colaba como antes por las ventanas, dando un toque siniestro a mi casa, muchos de los animalejos que solían vivir en el bosque se encontraban ya invernando y los días se volvían más fríos con cada minuto que pasaba. Aunque igualmente, era hermoso.

Volví a tomar el café pero al darme cuenta, ya no había ni una gota de esta. Suspire.

"_Tengo una hora y media para leer el libro que me regalo Chrona" _Pensé.

Cogí la taza y la deje en la mesada para posteriormente lavarla, corrí hasta las escaleras y salte de dos en dos llegando rápidamente a mi habitación. Busqué entre la gran biblioteca que se acumulo de libros desde que nací y con ojos rápidos agarre el libro mas nuevo que se podía llegar apreciar entre el montón, me tire a la cama y lo abrí rastreando el señalador que se encontraba en el interior de las paginas.

Leí hasta que mis ojos dolieron por la falta de luz y porque la alarma del reloj había sonado. Me levante y me vestí como normalmente lo hacía siempre, una remera a rayas y una pollera negra con unos borcegos; me peine un poco la enorme porra para desaseármela, me lave la cara y por último los dientes. Baje las escaleras con un puchero, no quería salir en un día como este y menos a estas horas, pero había hecho la promesa de no faltar nunca más al colegio. No podía romperla.

Atrape la mochila violeta que a mi tanto me gustaba para luego colocármela en un hombro.

–Me voy –grite, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Atravesé la puerta y el viento no me azotó como veces anteriores, hoy era tranquilo y con suerte solo había empezado a lloviznar. _"un poco de agua no me hará nada mal" _Pensé.

Caminaba tranquila y sin interrupciones observando el bello paisaje de las gotas caer sobre la yerba y mojar cada cosa que estuviera sin protección. Los días eran tranquilos por la mañana ya que no había tanto coches y niños gritones que perturbaran toda esa serenidad; respire el aire puro y percibí la gustosa esencia de la tierra mojada, extendí mis manos para sentir las gotas caer en mi palma en grandes proporciones, se habían vuelto algo gruesas pero no me importaba anhelada disfrutar este espectáculo.

–¿Qué haces? – pregunto una voz gruesa.

–Disfrutando –conteste con dejadez, cerrando los ojos.

–Te estás mojando– cuestiono.

-Amo cuando llueve- Gire y me encontré con Soul debajo de una paraguas. Llevaba una campera de cuero, una remera anaranjada y sus jeans grises gastados. Hice una mueca con el ojo y negué la cabeza con exageración meneándome en dirección a mis costados.

"_Como podía estar debajo de una paraguas con esta llovizna que no mataba ni a una mosca"_

–Quiero conservar mi aspecto cool– dijo posicionándose a un lado de mi, protegiéndonos con el paraguas –Además pillaras un resfriado si sigues con esta estupidez.

–No es una estupidez–masculle –Siento que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo y se está descargando conmigo– Camine alejándome de él unos pasos para voltear a verlo – ¿Es cierto lo que digo?

–No quiero hablar sobre ello– Escupió para empezar a caminar y dejarme atrás. Debió haberle ocurrido algo muy serio para que se comportara así, constantemente su rostro era tranquilo y apacible, pero la mueca que había acabado de ver era diferente a todas las que estaba acostumbrada a ver, manifestaba exasperación. "¿_Se peleo con su padre nuevamente?"_

Todo el camino transcurrido a la escuela ninguno hablo, los dos nos quedamos callados como dos desconocidos que caminaban juntos. Ni siquiera nos tomamos el tiempo para solamente mirarnos, no obstante su paraguas todavía seguía sobre mi protegiéndome del diluvio que se transformo minutos después de que nos habláramos de esa manera. Muchos de los alumnos se amontonaban debajo del pequeño toldo que colocaron la semana pasada pese a que esta no servía demasiado ya que la lluvia se colaba por algunos agujeros, otros apilaban contra las puertas intentando todos entrar al mismo tiempo, cosa que no funcionaba.

–M-maka– Me volví para poder observar a mi tartamuda amiga que llevaba algunos mechones gruesos indicando que la lluvia la había atrapado, sin embargo su vestido estaba seco, por suerte. Antes de contestarle con un saludo repare que no venía sola, detrás de ella se encontraban el mismo chico de cabello negro y líneas blancas que la acompañaba en la clase de matemática pasada y una muchacha de cabello corto y rubio que era la primera vez que la veía. Al instante que iba a saludar a sus acompañantes sentí un piquete en la mejilla.

– ¿Eres Maka Albarn, no? – La muchacha de tonos rubios estaba a centímetros de mi cara taladrándome con esos ojos celestes que llegaban asustarme. En su mano cogía una pequeña jirafa con la cual me había picado. Antes de contestarle me aleje un poco con una mueca de disgusto; odiaba cuando se acercaban demasiado.

–Eh-eh s-si– Titubee, llevando mis manos a la cara al ver como la chica se acercaba a inspeccionarme.

–Mi hermana me ah hablado mucho de ti– Contesto picándome los cachetes con su jirafa, había dejado de preocuparme porque me picara. "¿_Su hermana me conocía? ¿Era tan popular en la escuela para que todos oyeran mi nombre y se dispersara?"_

–¿Tu hermana? –

–Es la hermana de Elizabeth Thompson– espetó sin sentimiento el chico de ojos ámbar. Lo mire y observe como su mano sujetaba la de Chirona con fuerza y protección. Su rostro permanecía hosco y malhumorado con enormes ojos amarillentos que no demostraba sensación determinada. Calzaba un traje negro con tiras blancas en vez de botones y en los hombros, su corbata era algo especial ya que tenía forma de calavera y no sabía si a eso realmente se lo podía llamar corbata, pero algo parecido le era. Traía puesto consigo unos anillos de calavera en los meniques de las dos manos y no me era de extrañar ya que el animal de nuestra escuela era un espectro negro con una calavera amigable o era porque les gustaba simplemente.

–¿Y tú quién eres…? –

–¡El novio de Chrona! – Chillo la chica de la jirafa extendiendo sus brazos al cielo y cerrando sus ojos con una gran sonrisa. –Están juntos hace miles, miles, miles de año, como yo y mi jirafa, Gary– Grito nuevamente mostrándome a su Jirafa, la abrazo con fuerza y empezó a hablar cosas que no estaba interesadas en escuchar ya que solo miraba sus manos sujetas.

–N-no, no es mi n-novio– Chillo negando acaloradamente. Chrona al darse cuenta que la observaba, soltó con rapidez la mano del muchacho para luego posarla sobre su boca y mirar en dirección opuesta para evitar nuestras miradas. El chico solo bufo.

–Te conozco– Hablo por primera vez Soul enfocándose en el pelinegro y a la ojiceleste – Death The Kid y Patricia Thompson–

–Pueden decirnos Patty y Rayitas– Chillo aclarando Patty señalándose y señalando al chico; empezó a reír como una desenfrenada mientras que Kid aspiro con dificultad inquietantemente tratando de querer relajarse y no matar a una persona inocente. La pequeña Chrona parecía una pequeña gacela junto a dos leones feroces pese a que estos parecían inofensivos.

La campana sonó y todos respingamos deteniéndonos para oírla terminar y luego entrar.

–N-nos vemos a la salida, Maka– Susurro Chrona alejándose de mí para poder acercarse a las dos personas que recién había conocido; ellos solamente levantaron la mano (Patty con bastante ánimo) y se distanciaron desapareciendo al entrar en una puerta color verde.

Podía ser cierto ¿Chrona y ese tipo eran novios? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho por lo menos? ¿Será que tenía vergüenza? Podía ser cierto, Chrona era muy vergonzosa a veces, llegando a puntos extremos, pero no era para negarlo, si verdaderamente ellos fueran pareja ¿Ella me lo diría, o no? Esa pregunta anduvo presente hasta la hora en la cual llegue a mi asiento y empezó la clase, para que, posteriormente, fuera alejada por los textos de Stein.

Aquel día… me quedo sin palabras para poder nombrar una palabra exacta calificadora que demostrara el día mas horrendo de mi vida, tuvimos dos horas con Stein, una de filosofía con Marie, otra con Sid, el profesor de gimnasia, y otras dos con el demonio resucitado, la profesora Bernice.

Tratamos de que no nos atrapara infraganti pero después de todo, como ella mantiene nuestra mirada en nosotros, nos descubrió jugando a un ta- te- ti agregándonos mas días de suspensión, mas estos dos que teníamos. Mi paciencia se iba a ir por las tuberías si seguía así con nosotros, pero ¿nos la habíamos ganado? No quería pensar en eso.

–Alumnos– En la sala todos se callaron y se volvieron a la profesora que estaba parada detrás de su mesa, con una sonrisa inquietantemente asustadiza y sus pequeños ojos abiertos buscando alguien que la interrumpiera. –Como verán, esta es la primera vez que tengo este curso a mi cargo…– susurro pasando la mesa y mirándonos a todos con sus manos entrelazadas. –Por eso, realmente, me gustaría poder hacer una prueba en la cual calificare el nivel de estudio de todos– Sus manos se extendieron ante nosotros y su sonrisa diabólica se hizo cada vez más grandes mostrando una faceta extraña en su cara. –Dicho esto, me gustaría aclararles a todos que estudien, ya que el que no aprueba este examen tendrá dos semanas de orientación conmigo después de clase– Maldije internamente como muchos otros y baje mi cabeza tratando de evitar la mirada de la profesora, Soul solo bufo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos con irá dando a reconocer que el sería unos de los desaprobados al igual que yo.

–Solo quería comentar esto para que lo tuvieran en cuenta– Susurro con los labios muy apretados y con pico de pato –Hasta luego y que tengan una buena tarde, Alumnos– La vida y el barullo regreso al aula al escuchar esa maravillosa palabra, me moví con inapetencia guardando mis libros y mis útiles recordando que esa tarde no iba a ser buenita por la culpa de ella.

"_Maldita bruja cascarrabias que nos aniquila con su poder" _Opine enojada interiormente "_Por lo menos nadie me escucha dentro de mi cabeza ya que si lo hicieran ya estaría encerrada en un manicomio por las locuras que reflexiono o medito_" Pensé con tranquilidad, y era cierto, a veces llegaba asustarme a mí misma.

–Estudiantes– La voz de Bernice se escucho oscura llamando nuestra atención, sus manos duras se balanceaban con rigidez a sus lados y sus pies pisoteaban el suelo rápidamente componiendo un hueco ruido que se expandía en todo el lugar. –Veo que a ustedes no les han enseñado los buenos modales ya que cuando un mayor les dice "Hasta luego, que tengan buena tarde" ustedes tienen la obligación de responder con un "Hasta luego profesora, igualmente" – exclamo – Volveré a repetirlo y quiero que me respondan a la par de cómo lo dije. Hasta luego y que tengan una buena tarde, alumnos–

–Hasta luego, igualmente– gritamos a coro.

–Mucho mejor– Nos felicito con melosidad –Utilícenlo en el futro mis queridos, acuérdense que tener buenos modales es lo primordial– Tras anunciar esto se sentó. Unos cuantos alumnos intercambiaron miradas; hasta ahora ningún profesor se había preocupado por los buenos modales que teníamos muchos de nosotros y esta era realmente la primera vez que nos corregían.

– ¿Podemos matarle? – Pregunto Soul con los ojos brillosos –Ah sido la enseñanza más estúpida que tuve en mi vida.

–Algún día, Soul, algún día–

Aproximadamente después de un minuto, la profesora enrollo todas sus hojas con cuidado para luego guardarlas en su maletín rosa, junto sus lapiceras y reglas dentro de una bolsita igual de rosa, lo dejo todo sobre la mesa para sentarse aguardando que todos los alumnos se retiraran. Las personas empezaban a salir en multitud dejando de a poco la sala vacía y sin estudiantes, solo quedaban algunos cuantos.

–Vámonos– murmuro Soul fijando su mirada en la profesora, analizando cualquier movimiento que ella hiciese –Es nuestra oportunidad de no quedarnos, nos mesclaremos con la multitud y podremos salir de aquí– Situó su mochila negra en un hombro y me sujeto del brazo para descender con cautela por las escaleras, tratábamos de escondernos detrás de los alumnos que todavía quedaban presentes en el aula y estábamos cerca, realmente cerca de la puerta, de nuestra libertad. Pero fue cuando alguien carraspeo clamando nuestra atención.

– ¿Qué creen que hacen, queridos?

Soul sonrío un poco y se vatio el cabello con nerviosismo para luego afrontar a la profesora que lo miraba desde su mesa con los manos entrelazadas y los ojos bien abiertos esperando nuestra respuesta, trague saliva y trate de hacerme frente, algo que costó un poco porque sentía como su mirada nos taladraba.

–Queríamos…

– ¿Ir al baño, tomar el té? – Pregunto sarcásticamente con una ceja levantada y una mueca en su risita –Miren niños, creo que no nos llevaremos bien si no hacen lo se les dicte– Se levanto de la mesa y se encamino a nosotros –Así que será mejor que se sienten aquí y aguarden un poco esperando a uno más de ustedes ¿Está claro? – Asentimos con rapidez y fuimos a sentarnos detrás de todo como perros que habían pegado y que se alejaban con rapidez de su amo con la cola entre las piernas.

–La odio, la odio, la odio– Repetía sucesivamente mi amigo tambaleándose adelante y atrás con exasperación, se tapaba la cara con sus manos y a veces reía solo. Por mi parte, solamente miraba la mesa de madera tratando de buscar formas o caras que me resultaran familiares, aparentábamos dos enfermos psicológicos desde afuera pero era la peor tortura que podía existir en la vida, tener que quedarse en tu tiempo libre junto a la profesora que mas odias en el mismo lugar, encerrados sin que nadie te ayude. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió e ingreso un chico de cabello negro, el hermano de Chrona; la profesora lo miro y frunció su frente revelando que estaba enojada, enojadísima.

–¿Dónde has estado Makenshi?– Pregunto en un chillido levantándose de su banco con irritación, sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo sangre y sus ojos oscuros se comparaban como el día afuera.

–Hablando con el profesor– contesto con la Ragnarok con su queda y socarrona voz. Le entrego un papel doblado a la mitad y la mujer se lo arranco de las manos, un poco más y le arrancaba la mano… lo abrió con aquella elegancia barata que ella tenía y lo leyó con prisa, sus facciones cambiaron a unas de tristeza y humillación al dejar el papel caer al suelo con ligereza. Nos miro con los ojos cansados y con un movimiento de la mano nos exigió que nos fuéramos.

Saltamos de nuestros asientos y con una rapidez extrema nos alejamos del aula dirigiéndonos a la salida, no nos importo decirle "Adiós" a la profesora ¿Para qué hacerlo? No nos caía bien así que ¿Para qué? Empecé a bailar cuando me encontré con Chrona y le sonreí acercándome hasta ella. Salude a Kid y me gire para esperara a los dos que me seguían.

La expresión de Ragnarok no era la que me esperaba, incrustaba su mirada en la pobre Chrona que había empezado a temblar detrás de Kid que se le situo adelante suyo unos segundos después de haber intercambiado miradas con el ojivioleta.

–¿Qué- qué haces con él? – susurro Ragnarok apretujando sus manos formando puños.

–H-hermano.

En aquel momento fue cuando Ragnarok corrió hacía Kid y lo embistió…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**H**ola lectores ¿Como están tanto tiempo? Bueno acá les traje el cuarto capítulo de este fic, no me costo nada ya que lo tenía preparado en mi mente hace una cuantas semanas pero lo que si todo se baso en querer terminarlo ya que un día comenzaba a escribir un párrafo y después lo dejaba, me queda una semana de vacaciones y quiero disfrutar comprendan me eso! ASDASDASD Bueno espero que les aya gustado *-*

¿Que pasara con Kid? ¿Sera que Kid y Chrona son novios? ¿Y Ragnarok?

Todo esto en el proxímo capitulo de

Numb below the rain!

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Numb below the rain**

**.**

**~S**o please, please, please, let me, let me, let me, let me get what I want

This time~

**Segunda parte**

**T**odo paso tan rápido. Agiles y veloces, las manos de Ragnarok sujetaron el cuello de la remera de Kid que lo elevo en el aire en contra de su voluntad para luego ser arrojado con violencia a un lado de los casilleros. Oía los gritos de Chrona intentando ahuyentar a su hermano, pero este ni siquiera le prestaba atención ya que con su mirada fija golpeaba con velocidad al pelinegro, que este con elegancia esquivaba cada golpe o puñetazo que lo arrogaba el ojivioleta con intensidad.

¿Qué podíamos hacer, mirar nada más? Mis sentidos no respondían y solamente observaba como Ragnarok masacraba al "Novio" de Chrona, Soul parecía estar en la misma, ninguno nos movíamos solo mirábamos, parados y estrechos sin mover ni un solo musculo, ni el facial. Era aquellos momentos de la vida en los que pasaban demasiado apresurado y ni tú mismo te dabas cuenta que pasaban… en lo que tu mente no llega a procesar todo lo que ocurría. Escuchaba el golpe sordo que sonaba cuando los cuerpos de los muchachos chocaban con los casilleros o el piso con dureza, era doloroso, o eso pensaba ya que caían secamente al suelo.

La pelirrosada trataba de acercarse, pero a lo poco que podía aproximarse se alejaba haciéndoles caso a Kid, que se lo pedía y su hermano, que se lo exigía. De sus ojos salían enormes y regordetas lagrimas de amargura que terminaban desparramadas en el suelo junto a los dos cuerpos que se revolvían para conseguir que su contrincante se rindiera.

—¿Quién anda por ahí? — Vocifero una voz gruesa que pertenecía a nuestra peor pesadilla, Bernice. Se estaba acercando, escuchaba los profundas pisoteadas de sus tacos elegantes acercarse con apresuramiento hacía donde estábamos, justamente aquella persona debía ser. Voltee a ver Soul buscando una respuesta que nos sacara de todo esto, pero nada en su rostro pareció lo demasiado apropiado para que nos librásemos de esta. Estábamos atrapados, estábamos entre la espada y la pared… fue entonces cuando el ojirubi me miro con rapidez con una idea en la cara.

—Vámonos— Susurro sujetándome el brazo y arrastrándome para luego empezar a tirar en contra de mi voluntad al ver que no respondía a aquella acción. Exhale y trate de tranquilizarme, pero no pude. Mire a Chrona; quería llevármela junto conmigo, pero sabía que ella no querría, no dejaría que toda la culpa recayera en su hermano y en Kid, y mucho menos siendo ella, ya que sentía como la culpa después le martilleaba la cabeza, y le punzaba la conciencia.

—Vete— Murmuro, girándose para verme con la cara ya limpia y sin un rastro de lagrimas, se mostraba con una linda sonrisa sincera que le iluminaba el rostro —No quiero que te metas más en problemas.

Fue el impulso de Soul para empezar a correr con rapidez hacía la salida arrastrándome con esfuerzo de un brazo. Vi que nos alejábamos con rapidez de ella, dejándola atrás con Ragnarok y Kid aún en el suelo moreteados y con el aire forzoso por la pelea, mi mirada todavía seguía fija a la espalda de Chrona que ya se hacía un palo al estar tan cerca de la puerta y tan alejados de donde se encontraban. Me sentía mal, me sentía horrible conmigo misma dejando una amiga atrás… me sentía una cobarde... cerré los ojos al oír el grito de reto de parte de la profesora de matemática, para luego abrirlos con impresión al sufrir la lluvia empapar mi cuerpo entero.

—Mierda todavía sigue lloviendo—

Corrimos y corrimos sin dejar descansar a nuestros ya agitados cuerpos que nos impedían correr; me dolía las piernas y tenía frio… mucho frio, además la culpa que me carcomía lentamente a cada paso que dábamos no hacía que fuera más aceptable la situación por la estábamos pasando. Soul, en cambio, denotaba que no dejaría de correr hasta que no encontráramos un lugar seguro para parar a descansar.

Mi pecho sube y baja, mi mano suda al contraste de la palma de Soul y en un punto de mi estomago, a la izquierda, empieza a renacer un puntiagudo dolor que vuelve y va en momentos, era similar a una puntada de aguja, más soportable y con grados menores de dolor claro. Era la primera vez que no deseaba andar por debajo de la lluvia, necesitaba acobijarme en un lugar caliente para recuperar fuerzas, y también era la primera vez que añoraba tanto estar en mi casa aunque se hiciera extraño ese sentimiento.

Doblamos en una curva que casi nos hizo resbalar y caer a causa de lo humedad en el suelo.

—Ya llegamos—

Se detuvo y me señalo cierto lugar donde nos podíamos resguardar de la lluvia que pertenecía aún a la escuela. Era un pequeño baldío con paredes sin ceresita dando a notar que aquel sitio era nuevo, se encontraba algo mojado en un lado ya que el techo no tapaba todo el espacio. Nos acercamos cansados y nos sentamos despojándonos de todo peso que conteníamos, me apoye en la pared y me deje resbalar cayendo en el suelo.

Nuestras respiraciones excitadas sonaban una nueva melodía conjunto a la lluvia que caía.

Me oville sujetando mis rodillas. Trataba de tranquilizarme, pero no llegaba a convencerme a mi misma que todo había terminado, tenía frio, habíamos dejado a Chrona con la culpa y estaba mojada, por lo menos el dolor en mis costillas iba desapareciendo de a poco, pero la inquietud era peor que cualquier dolor corporal… mucho peor.

Cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, era esos momentos de la vida que no sabías que hacer... ni siquiera sabía porque me sentía de aquella manera, claramente yo no tenía la culpa de que Ragnarok haya reaccionado de esa manera y menos que llegaran a tales grados de violencia… ¿Sería que yo era una persona como Chrona? ¿Una persona que siempre se llenaba de culpa? ¿Sería de esos? Llegaba a considerarlo, en estos momentos me siento fatal.

—No te preocupes, Kid es el hijo del director… seguramente le dicen algo y punto. De hecho, seguro que convence a la de mate que solo fue una situación de aquellas.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo mire, su remera mojada dejaba resaltar su musculoso tórax, realmente sorprendente ya que pensaba que Soul no tenía esa musculatura tan desarrollada a sus diesis seis años, todas aquellas remeras de enorme amplitud que el utilizaba no dejaba resaltar "eso" que lo favorecía, aunque si lo pensaba bien, muchas muchachas lo buscaban en la escuela en la hora de educación física para verlo. Su cabello albino se apegaba a sus pómulos y a su cuello descubierto, que en su momento, resbalaba con lentitud, pequeñas gotas transparentes de sudor y lluvia combinadas hasta terminar en su clavícula, sus labios rojos se hallaban entre abiertos dejando entrar con agites el aire que tanto imploraban sus pulmones tratando de recuperarse.

Un pequeño bochorno creció en mi interior, experimentaba esos sentimientos sofocantes similares a cuando conocía a una persona realmente bella porque no podíamos negarlo, Soul era un canon de la belleza, con esos exóticos ojos que te desnudaban con tan solo una mirada y esos brazos que lo único deseabas de tan solo verlos era que te atraparan y sus labios, sus labios… eran un suspiro para mi pecho, eran tan perfectos que llegaba a imaginarme una escena tan…

Me bofetee mentalmente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al razonar lo que estaba pensando.

¿Qué carajos? ¡Oh cielos! ¿Las hormonas de la adolescencia ya estarían haciendo efecto en mí o solamente era otra depravada mental que llegaba a fantasear con su mejor amigo? ¿Qué me pasa? Siento vergüenza… ¿Tengo miedo? Un remolino de sentimientos agitaron mi interior. Gire mi cabeza al lado contrario para que él no sé percatara de mi sonrojo.

—Hey ¿Qué pasa? — Me llamo acariciándome la cabeza. —Tienes tus orejas coloradas— susurro preocupado bajando su mano hacía mi espalda.

—No-no pasa nada— titube alejando su mano de mi, apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas y trate de centrar toda mi atención en la lluvia caer… realmente no deseaba verlo.

—Tienes fiebre— cuestiono tratando de acercarse nuevamente. Una alarma me avisaba que no lo dejara tocarme, me lo pedía a gritos.

—N-no no tengo nada— Me aleje un poco él pero solo estimule que él se acercara mas hacía a mí.

Su mirada penetrante arrojaba ondas aguzadas, mi cuerpo lo sentía o más bien lo presentía, realmente no me importaba o trataba de que qué no.

Gire para verlo nuevamente al oír como removía su mochila naranja con rapidez. Sonrío demostrando que lo que buscaba, lo había encontrado, sacó con esfuerzo una campera de color negra que contenía en amarillo patito un emblema en forma de alma en el lugar del corazón, dicho color también conformaba en los brazos y bordes de la vestimenta.

—Póntelo— Me pidió pese a que sonó como una exigencia.

—Te lo mojare— conteste cortantemente. No quería tener que hablar ahora.

—Estas roja y ni siquiera me dejas acercarme para verificar si tienes fiebre, ahórrame el esfuerzo de no obligarte a ponértelo… a menos que quieras— Sonrió con sorna acercándose.

Cogí su campera y la arroje en mi espalda agradeciéndole internamente ya que podía resguardar con más seguridad mi ya colorado rostro. Seguramente, si fuera un tomate, alcanzaría mi estado de maduración. Pensé.

Un profundo silencio nos envolvió en los minutos en que dejamos de hablarnos, era incomodo y a la vez algo odioso, no me agradaba la idea de no tener un tema para reanudar una conversación y lo peor, estaba completamente en blanco.

—Me eh peleado nuevamente con mi padre— dijo con una voz queda.

Torcí mi cuello y lo mire analizándolo con cuidado, sus mejillas ahora estaban algo rojas y sus ojos parecían mirar a la nada, sumergidos ante el recuerdo que estaba rememorando.

—Se ah ido nuevamente a un viaje de negocios a Roma— susurro con dejadez —Pero ¿Quién sabe si realmente es cierto? — Pregunto firmemente —Ya no habla con mi madre y muchos menos con Wess que se me hace muy extraño, es su hijo preferido— Señalo.

— ¿Y tu Soul… ya no hablas con él?

—Deje de intentarlo hace años, Maka, pero creo que ayer fue un caso especial.

—Tu padre te ama, Soul, eso nunca debes dudarlo— aclare aferrándome de la campera, estaba bajando la temperatura.

— ¿Tú podrías decir lo mismo de tu padre? — Calle, no quise contestar a algo tan certero. Muchas veces me había pregunta si mi padre realmente me amaba, porque un progenitor siempre ama a su hijo… ¿No?

—Veo que no quieres contestar— se digno a contestar pasando sus esculturales manos en su blanquecino cabello. Suspiro y se acomodo en la húmeda pared, moviéndose de un costado a otro, buscando una postura para poder estar felizmente confortable. — ¿Sera que es común hoy en día que un padre ya no quiera a un hijo?

Detuve a pensarlo un poco y… podría ser cierto… podría serlo.

—Pues, yo nunca me comportaría así con mi hijo.

— ¿Tu que sabes? Hace mucho leí en un periódico que si los padres forman mal a un niño, estos de mayores, reproducirían ese mal en sus hijos.

— ¿Tu leyendo? ¡Ja! Eso no es común, querido.

—Vamos, que la conversación es aposta— dijo con vos seria y el ceño fruncido.

Suspire y fije mi mirada en los ladrillos que formaban formas desconocidas formando internamente una buena respuesta que lo convenciera.

—Pero si el individuo realmente no quiere que su sucesor sufra lo que soporto este de pequeño, va a evitar de cualquier medio que este pase por la misma situación o ¿Acaso a ti te gustaría que tu hijo padeciera todo lo que tú has sufrido?

—Me odiaría a mi mismo— contesto, refregando los puños en sus ojos —Sería una puta mierda— Finalizo observándome.

Trate de no mirarlo, pero ya por el rabillo del ojo me enteraba que sus ojos rojos fijaban su mirada en mi, así que derrotada voltee a verlo creando una pelea de miradas, como lo que hacía de pequeña con mis primos. Primeramente sentía el ardor de los ojos quemar todo el centro de este para luego expandirse en todo la vista ocular, luego, las lagrimitas que te ayudaban a soportar un poco más la sequedad del ojo transcurrido unos minutos y que parecían querer escaparse para finalizar en no sé dónde y al desenlace de todo… ese aturdimiento que provoca que te marees un poco.

—Que infantil— susurro cerrando sus ojos y posando sus brazos detrás de la nuca —Pensé que eras más madura.

—Estás haciendo chistes muy malos, Evans ¿Tu pensando? — Mi voz salió con un deje de ironía algo que enojo un poco al rubio, que en forma de respuesta levanto un poco la ceja con una mueca de disgusto.

Fue entonces cuando su mirada se volvió pensativa y profunda, era una faceta nunca antes vista en el rostro de Soul, demostraba estar imaginando algo profundo, algo dulce y alentador que dibujo una hermosa sonrisa. Sus ojos viajaban más allá de la realidad, se había sumergido ante la tentación de querer imaginar una ¿Vida diferente?

—Seríamos buenos padres— susurro todavía metido en su fantasía.

Intente contestarle, pero mi voz fallo, mis mejillas se encendieron y enrojecieron con anormalidad y solo pude acudir a taparme con su campera, queriendo no demostrarle mi sonrojo. Y pues sí, seríamos una hermosa familia, sería diferente… sería más divertido y nuestros hijos no pasarían por la indiferencia de sus padres, todo lo contrario… los amaríamos por siempre y para la eternidad.

_Maldita sea, pensar en esto hace que me sienta extraña. _Pensé.

—Muy bello—

.

.

.

.

**S**us manos le dolían de tanto zarandear y estironear la camisa de su hermano, quería alejarlo, quería llevárselo para que no dañara más a su, a su… a su chico, pero no podía, lamentablemente su pariente de sangre era más fuerte que ella, mucho más fuerte. Se sentía romper al ver como estos recibían mutuamente golpes del otro causando hematomas enormes en sus pálidas pieles; el labio de Kid sangraba de un costado y Ragnarok sufría un gran corte desde la mejilla hasta la boca producida por unos de los anillos del pelinegro.

No podía verlos lastimarse, le afligía, sufría demasiado ver a las únicas personas que la cuidaban en ese estado. Sus luceros alertaban que de nuevo dejaría escapar algunas lágrimas, porque realmente deseaba hacerlo, pero debía ser fuerte… ¿La profesora ya estaría cerca?

Levanto su mirada y diviso que Maka y Soul ya se habían alejado, era bueno que pasara así, no apetecía que sus amigos se metieran nuevamente en problemas, además no quería que Maka, luego, sufriera las consecuencias por las manías de su hermano.

—¡¿ Qué hacen los jóvenes por aquí? — Pregunto alarmando a Chrona que se volteo alarmada y desesperada buscando ayuda.

—A-a-ay-udeme— Contesto con el terror en sus ojos. No le caía muy bien que digamos aquella profesora, pero era la única que había acudido ante su ayuda.

La mujer observo la escena y frunció sus labios hasta que estos se hicieron pequeños, se puso recta con la espalda demasiado derecha y sus manos a un lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos se doblegaron hasta que llegaron a divisarse una line recta que formaba sus cejas demasiado juntas, parecía querer prepararse para algo, algo muy grande. Tomo aire con exageración por su fosas nasales y cerró los ojos para luego gritar con plenitud.

—¡BASTA! — Su grito se alargo demasiado al finalizar, precipitando y asustando a los dos chicos que solo se detuvieron para fijar sus ojos golpeados en la mujer expresando que no se habían dado cuenta que la fémina los observaba desde la lejanía. Kid soltó el cuello del moreno y se levanto atropellado tratando de arreglar sus prendas y su cabello, en cambio, Ragnarok, se posicionaba en una pose que supuestamente, para él, era cool, con sus piernas dobladas y sus manos apoyándose en sus rodillas y sujetas desde sus palmas; miraba con superioridad y enojo a la de matemática por haber interrumpido su riña.

—Pro-profesora— vacilo Kid con nerviosismo, se mostraba a leguas que un Tick en su ojo derecho empezaba a renacer de a poco y es que esa profesora le daba mala espina, una muy mala. Trataba de pensar con profundidad rebuscando en su mente alguna escusa razonable para que convenciera a esa vieja tan molesta. —Profesora, vera es que…

—Y yo pensaba que era un muchachito hecho y derecho, Kido— susurro con malicia la mujer mirándolo. A los adolescentes se les erizo la piel al ver como sonreía con sorna y predominio a los tres, con sus manos en jarra y sus pequeños ojos fruncidos ante ellos. —Una semana de suspe…

—Nada de eso— interrumpió una voz melodiosa y atractiva detrás de la profesora. La rechoncha mujer se sobresalto y giro encarando a un hombre de una blanquecina piel.

—D-director— balbuceo la pelirroja mujer alejándose de él, miro de soslayo a los muchachos y se giro nuevamente para mirar al hombre de mirada tranquila. — ¿Qué- qué hace por aquí? — Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

—Pues me dirigí hasta aquí al oír su alborotado grito —susurro con los ojos entrecerrados. —Ya veo el porqué de ellos— se agacho viendo a su hijo y a los gemelos.

—Pues, usted vera que—

—Puede irse, señorita Bernice— Dijo con una tranquila voz. La mujer se sorprendió y se sintió humillada al encontrarla en tal acción suya, y era cierto, no era de educación que una dama como ella gritara de aquella forma, y para mas a empeorar las cosas había expuesto su ser violento ante su jefe. El hombre dejo paso a la mujer para que se alejara y ella solo asintió para luego empezar a correr con esos graciosos andares suyos.

El moreno mayor se mantuvo firme y con sus manos en los bolsillos se acerco y se agacho a su hijo acariciándole la cabeza. — ¿Otra vez te has metido en problemas con Ragnarok, hijo?

El susodicho, avergonzado de tal pregunta, solo entristeció su rostro y bajo su cabeza demostrando todo lo que su padre quería saber. Levanto su mirada y observo como la Makenshi menor acariciaba la lastimada mejilla de su hermano mayor. Se levanto con lentitud y se acerco a ellos entregándole sus manos para que los pequeños se levantaran, les acaricio la cabeza a ambos y se distancio caminando con calma por los vacios y blanquecinos pasillos de la escuela.

—No hagan que me arrepiente— grito con alegría levantando una mano.

Los tres miraron hacía esa dirección hasta que la imagen de él desapareció y al instante el silencio les usurpo la escena.

La voz Chrona deseaba salir y expandirse con todos los sentimientos guardados y contenidos que abarcaba en su interior, pero de tan solo pensar en lo que le diría su hermano la colocaba en una situación de miedo. Ya tenía sabido que su hermano deseaba cuidarla, aunque este la ahogara entre sus brazos protectores; no dejaría que nadie usurpara su vínculo de gemelos… nadie, pero la llegada del muchacho de rayas había jodido su relación de hermanos no llegando a ser lo que era antes, le dijo una vez con odio el ojivioleta.

Una mano guardián cogió su mano arrastrándola hacía la salida, roto y vio como su palma era acogida por la de su querido gemelo que la alejaba de su ojiambar. Giro nuevamente hacía su amado y observo como el chico solamente agachaba la cabeza nuevamente aceptando la situación, rindiéndose…

¿Dejaría que esto sucediera? ¿Dejaría que alguien manejara nuevamente su vida? Ya lo habían hecho sus padres y por eso se habían ido a vivir solos, los dos juntos, ella y su hermano ¿Dejaría que tomaran sus propias decisiones?

_Ragnarok me ama y quiere lo mejor para mi- _Pensó.

Pero… esto le hacía bien… estar con Kid le hacía bien… le quería ¿Por qué alejarse? ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer lo que él le estuviera imponiendo? ¿Es que no podía ser rebelde una vez en su vida?

Se detuvo.

Quería quedarse y no irse, apetecía tocarlo, deseaba abrazarlo enfrente de su hermano sin importarle lo que este dijera.

—Chrona ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto su hermano con enojo, intento tironear de esta pero no obtuvo su atención, esta solamente tenía ojos para el chico de rayas que tanto odiaba, que tanto repudiaba y que tanto anhelaba que desapareciera, que se alejara, que se alejara de ellos. —Vámonos, Chrona vámonos— dijo con un deje de imploración en su voz.

—No— Contesto. —No quiero—

El muchacho abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para luego arrugar su faceta como siempre hacía, intento intimidar a su hermana con sus ojos pero se dio cuenta que esta ni siquiera se inmutaba. Fue entonces cuando cayó ante la desesperación.

—¡Maldita sea Chrona! — Chillo — Soy tu hermano mayor, así que si te digo que te vengas conmigo te vienes ¿¡Has escuchado? — Intento que su voz no sonara tan atormentada, pero no pudo, sentía como su hermana se alejaba, que se le escapaba de sus manos dejándolo, dejándolo solo.

—No— Susurro caminando con paso lento hacía Kid que la miraba sorprendido ante tal revelación de la chiquilla que tanto amaba.

Fue cuando la retuvieron nuevamente, bajo sus ojos para observar la mano de Ragnarok que le agarraba su remera negra intentado que no se alejara de él.

—No quiero— susurro su hermano —No quiero… que te vayas con él y me dejes—

La muchacha solo se quedo unos minutos procesando lo que había escuchado para luego sonreír. Se acerco y lo acogió en sus finos y débiles brazos que él tanto amaba, resguardo su cabeza en el cuello de ella y solo cerró sus ojos.

—Nunca te dejaría, Ragnarok— murmuro recibiendo un abrazo de él. — Pero solo te pido que por favor, por favor, déjame conseguir lo que quiero esta vez— se alejo y lo miro — Así que por una vez en mi vida déjame conseguir lo que quiero— contesto alejándose de él para alcanzar la mano de su amante.

El chico la miro y solo pudo tragar saliva con dificultad, un nudo en su garganta se le formaba. La estaba dejando ir, a su pequeña, a su hermanita, a su Chrona… pero ante esas palabras se sentía un opresor… una jaula que encerraba a una bella ave detrás de oscuros barrotes impidiendo la libertad que tanto gritaba con devoción ¿Todo aquello sintió Chrona? Se detestaba, verdaderamente llego a detestarse en esos momentos, se llegaba a comparar con sus padres que los había utilizo y encerrado a ellos en su infancia. Se sentía asqueroso.

La calidez cubrió nuevamente su mano y agacho su mirar para divisar que era la delicada mano de su Chrona. Levanto su mirada y solo se encontró con ella, que le sonreía con gran alegría.

—Vámonos— le susurro —Vámonos juntos los tres—

Los únicos vestigios de la lluvia que horas antes había caído eran los suelos mojados y el despejado cielo que ya comenzaba a iluminarse por los rayos anaranjados del atardecer. Desde lejos se observaba a tres personas que caminaban al contraste del sol que los iluminaba dificultándole la vista a quienes lo divisaban de lejos. Cogidos, los tres, caminaban hacía el sol que se alejaba en compañía de ellos que solamente reían.

—Hemos llegado un poco tarde— Dijo una Maka toda mojada al lado de un blancucho que solamente sonreía de medio lado.

—Por lo menos Chrona lo ha arreglado— contesto acariciándose la cara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Lo presiento—

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**H**ola, bueno realmente quiero disculparme si me tarde un poco con este capitulo... es que realmente no encontraba inspiración para poder continuarlo... tampoco es que me tomara mi tiempo en sentarme y poner en marcha mi creatividad así que por ello me tarde un poquitin.

Este capítulo es especial, ya que trato de expresar lo que aveces sentimos las personas al sentirnos encerradas por otros individuos, sin poder tomar nuestras propías decisiones, ajenos ante todo. Puedo decir que me gusto realmente escribirlo y más las partes de Ragnarok y Chrona, se me dio por poner un poco de ternurita y un toque de drama(? No lo sé...

Me gustaría recomendarles esta canción: .com/watch?v=HZCYfy7T6Y4 que la pueden escuchar en los últimas partes de este capítulo ya que en sí, me base en esta canción que tiene una letra muy, muy hermosa.

¡Espero que se cuiden y que nos veamos pronto en el próximo capítulo!

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
